Possible to Love You
by Bunny-B99
Summary: aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari jika dirimu selama ini selalu peduli dengan keadaanku. Kau tidak peduli dengan semua asumsiku mengenai dirimu dan sepupumu kau membiarkanku bertindak egois dengan semua pemikiran yang salah yang kudapat dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Kenapa kau hanya diam, kenapa kau membiarkanku menyakiti dirimu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi
1. Chapter 1

Possible to Love You chapter 1

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : Deer_

 _Aku tidak tahu keberanian darimana aku bisa menulis surat menggelikan ini untukmu Oh Sehun. Aku bermaksud hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam benakku akhir-akhir ini. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi aku rasa kau juga perlu tahu jika ciuman tempo hari yang lalu adalah sebagian dari mimpimu yang selalu kau sebut mimpi indah. Aku berharap apa yang aku sampaikan ini benar Oh Sehun._

Sehun menatap datar surat yang kini tengah ia baca. Surat yang semenjak ia membuka loker terlihat begitu mencolok dari sekumpulan surat cinta didalam lokernya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan matanya memicing, bingung maksud dari surat yang tengah ia baca baru saja.

 _' cerita konyol'_

Melipatnya terburu-buru dan memasukkan kembali surat tersebut ke dalam lokernya bersama sekumpulan surat-surat pernyataan cinta dari gadis- gadis yang menyukainya. Sering kali ia mendapatkan surat pernyataan cinta yang ada dilokernya, diatas mejanya bahkan secara langsung dari gadis di Kampus ini. Namun sayang, tak satupun orang dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Oh Sehun yang cukup dibilang sekeras batu. Oh Sehun dikenal sebagai seorang laki-laki yang tampan, tinggi dan berkulit putih susu. Ia juga termasuk siswa teladan seperti Kyungsoo dan seniornya Park Chanyeol. Namun dibalik itu semua ia adalah seorang Oh Sehun yang bersifat dingin. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, seolah-olah dunia ini hanya ada dirinya. Bahkan Kim Jongin menamainya dengan sebutan ' Manusia Irit Bicara'. Tersenyum adalah kegiatan yang langka dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun, yah itu bagi para penggemar Oh Sehun. Mereka kerap sekali mendapati wajah Oh Sehun terlihat datar namun begitu tampan. Tidak ada lengkungan manis yang terpantri dibibir tipisnya bahkan suara lembut sapaannya. Mereka hanya mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu singkat, seperti sekarang ini.

Meja kantin yang terletak di ujung ruangan didekat candela tampak begitu ramai dan disinilah Oh Sehun berada, tentunya bersama teman akrabnya.

" hey Jo, apa kau berhasil memikat hati seorang gadis lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, laki-laki yang dikenal dengan senyum menawannya tersebut.

" tentu saja, hanya dengan sentuhan sedikit saja para gadis akan mengejarku dengan sendirinya"

Kim Jongin menjawab dengan percaya dirinya. Kim Jongin, laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan senyum memikat dan kata-kata manis yang terlontar disetiap gadis membuatnya begitu terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Ia tak kalah terkenal dan tak jauh beda dengan Oh Sehun hanya saja jika Sehun terlalu pendiam Si Sexy hitam ini banyak bertingkah.

" hey Oh Sehun, apa kau masih mendapat surat pernyataan cinta di lokermu?" tanya Baekhyun, seniornya yang berwajah imut.

" hh..tentu saja hyung"

" kau tidak berniat membacanya?" tanyanya lagi

" tidak"

" kenapa?" kini Jongdae ikut bertanya

" aku malas"

" kenapa kau malas?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran.

" itu hanya akan membuang waktuku saja"

" kalau itu membuang waktumu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah duduk disini dan menghabiskan spaghetti milikku? Kau bahkan berhutang spaghetti itu padaku" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae dn Jongin terkekeh seketika mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat ini selalu berkata panjang lebar jika mengenai Sehun tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu dan berakhir membuat keempat sahabatnya ini sakit perut karena menahan tawa. Sehun? Oh jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi laki-laki tersebut. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dingin dan helaan nafas untuk menahan emosinya. Pandangannya kembali beralih kearah segerombolan mahasiswa yang ada di taman Kampus ini. Tatapan matanya terus beralih, mencari objek yang menarik baginya hingga beberapa saat ia menemukan sebuah obyek yang membuatnya tertarik. Gadis yang tengah duduk sendiri dibawah pohon dengan rambut pirang tergerai indah menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Sehun sulit untuk melihat bagaimana wajah gadis tersebut. Angin semilir menerpa helain rambut gadis tersebut, membuat rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tertiup angin. Gadis tersebut menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya sehingga membuat Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Dan saat itulah ia merasakan desiran aneh didalam dirinya saat melihat bibir merah muda gadis tersebut. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya kearah gadis tersebut lebih tepatnya kearah bibir tipis merah muda gadis tersebut. Ia ikut menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat gadis tersebut juga mengigit bibir bawahnya, namun seketika itu ia menggelengkan wajahnya dan mengusir fantasi-fantasi gila yang sempat terpikir olehnya.

' _Tuhan, mungkin aku sedikit error hari ini, Cho sonsagim membuatku berfikir aneh-aneh'_ batin Sehun

Ia secara diam meruntuki dirinya yang sempat ber-fantasi liar. Oh hell, ini adalah kali pertama ia tertarik oleh seorang gadis hanya dengan melihat bibirnya. Tunggu, tertarik? Apa kata 'tertarik' dapat menggambarkan keadaan seorang Oh Sehun sekarang ini? yah, mungkin saja tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Laki-laki ini sulit sekali untuk mengakui sebuah perasaan yang ada didalam dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya berfikir, jika hal ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari ke- _error_ –annya hari ini. Lucu sekali.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 05:00 p.m dan Sehun masih saja bergelung dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari kampus tiga jam yang lalu , ia hanya menghabiskannya diatas tempat tidur bersama bantal dan gulingnya tidak lupa sebuah boneka kecil berwarna merah muda yang sering ia panggil dengan sebuatan _'Pinku'._ Menggelikan, seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan acuh tak acuh ternyata memiliki boneka merah muda yang lucu. Mungkin jika Jongin disini Sehun akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh laki-laki berkulit gelap tersebut. Tapi apa peduli Sehun, ia tidak akan marah jika seseorang tidak mengambil boneka kesayangannya ini. Hey, tapi ini fakta yang sangat penting didalam hidup Sehun.

" Sehun, bangun nak. Bantu Eomma sekarang"

Suara ketukan Eommanya di pintu kamarnya berhasil membuatnya tersadar meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tersadar. Ia berdehem bermaksud menjawab panggilan Eommanya. Dengan sedikit kesadarannya ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan bergegas turun menemui Eommanya didapur.

" ada apa bu?"

" eoh kau disini, bantu Eomma mengantar kue beras ini ke tetangga baru yang ada di sebelah, Sehun- _ah_ " Ny. Oh memberikan bungkusan kecil kepada Sehun dan langsung diraihnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah hampir tiga kali menekan tombol yang ada didepan rumah tetangga barunya ini namun tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan seseorang dari dalam. Ia sempat berniat untuk meninggalkannya dan kembali untuk mengantarnya lagi tapi ia urungkan mengingat Eommanya itu akan cerewet sekali jika mengetahui kue nya dibawa pulang. Dengan sedikit kesal ia menekan tombol tersebut dan tidak beberapa lama munculan seorang gadis yang tengah membawa handuk.

" eoh, maaf aku baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhku" sesal gadis tersebut

Diam itulah yang sekarang ini Sehun lakukan. Ia sEommak mengamati gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Wajah menawan dengan bibir merah muda dan tidak lupa rambut pirangnya, gadis yang tadi sempat ia lihat ditaman kampusnya. Gadis tersebut melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun berusaha membuat laki-laki ini sadar.

" eoh, ini dari Eommaku. Eommaku bilang ini sebagai tanda penyambutan dari keluarga kami atas kedatangan tetangga baru" ucap Sehun datar, berusaha menutupi rasa gugubnya.

" oh ya? Terima kasih sekali"

Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat bibir tipisnya semakin tipis dan matanya melengkung cantik. Sehun tertegun seketika melihat senyum gadis tersebut. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup kini sedikit terbuka dan tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum. Satu point yang dapat kita ambil dari peristiwa ini, Sehun tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Tuan Oh menatap putra pertamanya dengan heran. Beliau melihat Sehun semenjak memasuki rumah terus tersenyum, bahkan Tuan Oh dapat melihat rona merah yang terlihat jelas di wajah putranya hingga putra pertamanya itu tidak menyadari ada tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu, membuatnya terbentur tembok tersebut. Tuan Oh menahan tawa seketika melihat ekspresi putranya yang semula cemberut kembali tersenyum kembali.

" appa rasa kakakmu sedang jatuh cinta, Kookie" ucap Tuan Oh

" oh ya? Aku kira Sehun hyung senang karena baru saja memenangkan undian lotre" jawab Jungkook asal.

Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya dan menatap anak bungsunya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan membaca Koran.

 _' aku pikir anak keduaku lebih parah dibanding Sehun'_

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : Deer_

 _Pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku harap kau akan selalu terlihat tampan seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Oh Sehun. Aku menyukaimu._

Surat yang berlapis merah muda ini selalu membuatnya tertarik untuk membacanya tetapi ia selalu menyesal setelah membacanya. Kalimat yang tertera didalam surat tersebut terlalu klasik baginya. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini, surat yang tengah ia baca seolah-olah mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya telah mengenal jauh sosok _' Deer '_ pengirim surat tersebut.

" cerita konyol apalagi ini"

Ia meremas surat tersebut dan melemparnya kedalam lokernya. Menutup keras lokernya hingga menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya.

" hey bung, ada apa denganmu pagi ini?" Jongin bertanya sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

" apa kau punya gembok yang handal untuk mengunci loker ku ini Jo?"

Jongin menahan tawa mendengar sahabatnya ini terlihat kesal dengan surat cinta yang terus saja memenuhi lokernya. Ia kerap kali mendapati Sehun mengganti kunci lokernya, berharap setelah menggantinya surat-surat cinta tersebut tidak berdatangan kembali. Namun apa yang terjadi, malah semakin banyak surat cinta yang terus memenuhi lokernya membuat dirinya ingin sekali berteriak.

" aku pikir penggemarmu begitu cerdik untuk mengetahui apa saja yang menyangkut tentang dirimu, Sehun- _ah_ "

" oh ya? Mungkin mereka juga tahu apa warna celana dalam yang sekarang ini aku pakai Jo"

Jongin kembali tertawa dan kali ini tawanya semakin keras. Ia tidak percaya jika efek rasa kesal sahabatnya ini akan berdampak sangat lucu baginya. Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih saja menertawakan dirinya, ia akan semakin mendidih menahan amarah jika terus bersama Jongin. Ia berjalan kearah kantin dan sesampainya ia duduk disamping Baekhyun, memakan makanan milik Baekhyun dan meminum minuman milik Chanyeol tanpa bertanya dahulu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bersiap-siap melontarkan perkataan yang mengundang keempat temannya tertawa.

" apa hari ini kau berniat berhutang kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun- _ah_? Kau bahkan belum membayar spaghetti yang ku beli kemarin"

Suara tawa itu kini terdengar nyaring ditelinga Sehun setelah perkataan Kyungsoo. Rasanya sekarang ini ingin ingin meraih mulut Kyungsoo dan menutupnya dengan solasi.

" hyung, mulutmu yang sexy itu benar-benar berhasil membuat mood ku berubah" ujar Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap taman yang tidak jauh dari kantin, berharap menemukan gadis itu. Hey, sejak kapan ia berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan seorang gadis? Kata gadis dalam kamus pintar Oh Sehun sangatlah langka. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan seorang wanita, terkecuali Eomma tercintanya. Baginya hidup tanpa gadis sangatlah sederhana, gadis begitu merepotkannya. Ia merasa kebebasannya berkurang bahkan perhatiannya akan tersita untuk gadis tersebut. tetapi anehnya, bagaimana bisa ia menyimpulkan asumsi seperti itu?

" hyung-hyung lihat gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah membawa nampan dan duduk tidak jauh dari kita" ujar Jongin menarik Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya.

" yang mana? Kau memberi clue yang tidak jelas Jongin" cecar Chanyeol kesal.

" aish..kau ini. Itu gadis yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan memakai celana pendek"

" eoh, yang itu" Chanyeol menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berbincang bersama teman-temannya.

" ne, benar yang itu"

Sehun yang saat itu hanya diam, kini ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang dimaksud Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya, menemuka gadis yang membuatnya berdesir kemarin. Matanya membulat dan perlahan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lama ia menatap gadis tersebut hingga tidak menyadari jika gadis itu membalas tatapannya beserta teman-temannya.

" woah..lihat gadis itu menatap kita hyung, aku rasa ia tertarik salah satu diantara kita" ujar Jongin kegirangan.

" pasti ia tertarik denganku" sahut Chanyeol bangga.

" tidak pastinya ia tertarik padaku, akulah laki-laki paling tampan dan sexy di kampus ini" ujar Jongin tidak mau kalah.

 _'dia hanya tertarik padaku, bodoh'_ batin Sehun kesal menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol dan Jongin

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan obrolannya bersama teman-temannya. Membuat mulut Sehun yang semula sedikit terbuka kini tambah terbuka, membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah idiot.

 _' kenapa kau selalu membuat darahku berdesir hebat nona cantik'_

Langit tampak begitu gelap, menandakan hujan akan segera turun ke bumi membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kelas Bhs. Inggris dan berniat langsung pulang. Ia memang sengaja menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk ikut menikmati ombak pantai sore ini, ia pikir bergelung dibawah selimut tebal di hawa dingin seperti ini akan lebih nikmat dibanding bermain dipantai. Ia melajukan mobil kearah kiri. Tatapan matanya menelusuri jalan didepannya, berusaha mencari jalan kosong untuk dilewatinya. Hingga tatapan matanya tidak sengaja menemukan gadis yang selama ini membuatnya berdesir hebat tengah berdiri di halte dengan beberapa buku yg ada didekapannya. Sesaat ia ingin menghampiri gadis tersebut dan berniat mengajaknya pulang namun ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat hal itu bukan gayanya. Sisi jahatnya dan sisi baiknya sekarang tengah beradu hebat hanya karena gadis tersebut. Sisi jahatnya berkata untuk tidak menghampirinya, jika ia tetap menghampirinya apa yang akan terjadi dengan image nya selama ini, sementara sisi baiknya terus membisikkan untuk tetap menghampiri gadis tersebut mengingat hujan akan segera turun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut, persetan dengan ego dan image nya selama ini. Sekarang yang hanya ia inginkan hanyalah mengantar gadis tersebut pulang dengan selamat.

" hey…tetangga baru" sapa Sehun tanpa senyuman

" hey juga"

" sedang apa kau disini?"

" aku menunggu appa untuk menjemputku"

" apa kau sudah lama disini?"

" yah..sekita satu jam lamanya"

" naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

" tidak perlu, aku akan menunggu appaku disini"

" naiklah, aku akan berbicara pada appamu nanti. Apa kau tidak melihat langit sudah mendung, sebentar lagi akan hujan"

Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun berdesir hebat. Ia memandangi gadis tersebut yang tengah menaiki mobilnya tanpa berkedip. Hatinya kini tengah bersorak gembira ketika gadis tersebut menerima tawarannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan menyerahkan payung tersebut kepada gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya tersebut, berniat untuk meminjamkan payungnya.

" eum…"

" Xie Luhan, namaku Xie Luhan"

Seakan tahu jika laki-laki yang ada disampingnya itu kesulitan memanggilnya, gadis yang bernama Luhan tersebut memberi tahu namanya dan tidak lupa senyum menawannya yang terpantri dibibir manisnya. Sehun mamandang Luhan tanpa berkedip, hatinya bersorak riang kembali, jika tadi gadis tersebut menerima tawarannya dan sekarang gadis itu memberitahu namanya. Rasanya ia ingin langsung melempar tersenyum kepada gadis tersebut. Lupakan harapan kalian jika ingin melihat Sehun tersenyum. Luhan menerima payung Sehun dan berjanji untuk mengembalikannya besok dan itu artinya ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Luhan kembali. Lagi-lagi hatinya bersorak riang, ia membayangkan seolah-olah ia tengah membawa piala Daesang dalam kategori _'pria tampan yang berhasil bertemu gadisnya kembali'_. Ck, sejak kapan Oh Sehun yang dingin menjadi konyol seperti ini. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung berlari kekamarnya dan melempar tasnya diatas ranjang. Mungkin kali ini ia berniat untuk mengintip gadis itu.


	2. Possible To Love you chapter 2

Possible to Love You

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

Acara sarapan pagi terlihat begitu aneh bagi Jungkook jika memandang bagimana tingkah kakaknya yang terlihat tidak biasa. Sehun terlihat hanya mengaduk nasi gorengnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Terkadang diam tanpa ekspresi namun kadang dirinya tersenyum dalam diam. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin penasaran.

" hyung?" panggil Jungkook memecah keheningan

" hmm"

" apa kau memenangkan undian lotre lagi dengan tetangga sebelah?"

" tidak, memang kenapa?"

" kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Kau tersenyum sendiri dan itu terlihat mengerikan"

Sehun mendongak, menatap adiknya yang duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia kembali focus makan dan kali ini benar-benar makan.

" Sehun- _ah_ " panggil Ny. Oh

" ne, Eomma"

" ayahmu minggu ini akan terbang ke Beijing untuk mendatangi jamuan makan malam bersama para client dan juga mengurus pembangunan proyek disana, Eomma memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ayahmu selama satu minggu. Jadi kau dirumah bersama adikmu baik-baik ne"

" neee" jawab Sehun dan Jungkook serempak

" oh ya Eomma tadi juga berpesan kepada tetangga sebelah jika kalian ada kesulitan mereka akan dengan senang hati menolong kalian. Luhan selain cantik ia juga baik hati mau menolong kita"

Ny. Oh tersenyum senang setelah menyebut nama Luhan. Ia memang begitu menginginkan seorang putri didalam keluarganya, jadi wajar jika beliau begitu senang jika ada seorang gadis yang begitu menggemaskan. Sehun yang sadar akan nama Luhan yang baru saja disebut, diam-diam ia mengulum senyum. Di dalam hatinya terus mengucapkan syukur atas tindakan Eommanya yang akan membuatnya terus bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia menghabiskan nasi gorengnya dan bergegas berangkat ke kampusnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setap disekitar rumahku menuju halte. Sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena…yah namja berkulit susu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika tetanggaku laki-laki berwajah tampan, jika sudah lama aku tahu akan pindah kesini mungkin sudah sejak dulu aku merengek kepada eomma untuk pindah kesini. Mengingat perkataan Ny. Oh tadi malam benar-benar membuat hatiku bersorak gembira. Senyumku tidak pernah memudar semenjak tadi malam bahkan tidurpun tersenyum, terdengar konyol memang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ny. Oh mengatakan padaku untuk mengurus kedua anaknya. Beliau begitu mempercayaiku tanpa ragu seolah seperti mengenalku lama. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti gadis gila yang sedaritadi terus tersenyum dan melupakan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarku.

" Yak ! Xie Luhan berhenti kau"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan dari laki-laki bertumbuh pendek yang tidak lain Byun Baekhyun, sepupuku sendiri. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya datar, diam mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

" masalah tadi malam aku_"

" jangan membahas hal itu disaat yang tidak tepat Byun Baek"

Aku menempatkan telapak tanganku didepan wajahnya bermaksud untuk menghentikan pembicaraannya. Aku belum siap mendengarkan omongannya yang tidak masuk akal dan berbicara aneh menyangkut teman-temannya. Mulutnya yang lebar itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pening seketika, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bibi Byun melahirkan lelaki yang begitu cerewet seperti dia bahkan ia lebih cerewet dibanding eomma. Tuhan aku bisa gila jika debat dengan dia.

" apa kau bilang? Disaat tidak tepat? Hey kenapa sekarang kau yang berkuasa Lu, disini aku lah pihak yang dirugikan bukan kau dan aku berhak untuk mengajukan sebuah keputusan"

" kita tidak sedang dalam pengadilan Byun Baek jadi jangan gunakan kalimat yang rumit seolah kita sedang terlibat sebuah hubungan"

" kita memang memiliki sebuah hubungan Luhan, kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya? Ya Tuhan tega sekali kau padaku Luhan"

Double Shit! Aku meruntuki omonganku baru saja. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sepupu yang kurang ajar seperti dia Tuhan? Apa salahku? Apa salah Bibi Byun? Apa ada yang salah dengan yang dimakan bibi Byun? Aku memukul kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

" hey…kau meninggalkanku lagi"

Lengan kokoh milik Baekhyun kini sudah bertengger dengan kurang ajarnya dibahuku, membuatku tidak bisa mengelak untuk melarikan diri lagi. Ia masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai masalah tadi malam.

" kita memang memiliki sebuah hubungan Luhan, kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya? Ya Tuhan tega sekali kau padaku Luhan"

Damn! Si pendek itu kenapa selalu paling cepat untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku menjadi sangat bodoh seperti ini, seharusnya kemarin aku tidak perlu menghampiri Luhan dan memberikannya tumpangan jika tahu ia adalah kekasih Byun Baekhyun. Percuma mengharapkan sesuatu jika itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Aku melajukan mobilku cepat mendahului mereka, niatku untuk menghampiri Luhan gagal seketika mendengarkan kata'hubungan' diantara mereka. Mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali menjadi Sehun yang dingin seperti semula.

Aku memasuki kelas dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan Kim Yeonhee, gadis yang diketahui tengah lama menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Brengsek, apa dia berniat berselingkuh dibelakang Luhan. Jika dari awal dia memang menyukai YeonHee seharusnya dia langsung memutuskan Luhan bukan malah bermain dibelakangnya. Aku berjalan kearah tempat dudukku yang tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Menyenggol bahunya sengaja, aku tidak peduli dia mengumpat kesal ataupun memarahiku karena hal ini, toh iamungkin juga tidak akan memperdulikannya lagi. Dia lebih peduli dan sibuk bersama Kim Yeonhee.

" kau terlihat tegang sekali Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol hyung menghampiriku

" benar, kau terlihat tegang sekali? apa kau baru saja menonton video yadong_"

Pletakk..

" appo! hyung kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

" karena karena kau bicara sesuatu yang kurang masuk akal Jo"

" ya Tuhan, apanya yang kurang masuk akal hyung ak_"

" sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas kalian, aku sedang sibuk"

Baekhyun sesaat menoleh kearahku setelah ku tabrak dirInya lalu kembali berbincang dengan Yeonhee. Oh Tuhan melihat tingkahnya ingin sekali kuhabisi dia disini juga. Cho sonsagim tampak memasuki kelas membuatku tambah semakin pusing. Aku rasa sebentar aku akan gila memikirkan hal ini.

30 menit...

1 jam...

1 jam lebih 30 menit ...

rasanya jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk ku berjalan sangat lamban. bahkan tanpa sadar aku menghitung berjalannya waktu sampai deringan bel yg menandakan jam selesai, aku sudah seperti anak SD yang ingin sekali pulang. Tidak, aku hanya menginginkan waktu istirahat agar bisa melihat Luhan. Aku hanya melihatnya saja tanpa berani mengajaknya bicara mengingat jika kekasihnya juga bersamaku nanti. Tuhan, kenapa kisah cintaku miris sekali..

Kringggggg ...

Bagus semakin cepat waktu berjalan semakin cepat aku keluar dari sini dan semakin cepat pula aku untuk melihat Luhan. Berjalan menembus segerombolan siswa dengan cepat bukanlah gayaku tapi jika itu menyangkut masalah Luhan mungkin aku bisa memecahkan rekor dalam kategori _'berjalan cepat'._

Aku menempatkan diri disamping Jongin tanpa memandang Luhan yang kini duduk tak jauh dariku dan tentunya bersama Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Meskipun mati-matian menahan kepalaku untuk tidak mendongak dan menatapnya tetapi hati ini begitu sesak dan memberontak menginginkan wajah rupawannya. Terdengar gila tetapi itulah faktanya.

" aku pikir aku harus mendapatkan gadis itu secepatnya"

Aku menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih saja menatap Luhan intens. Bertanda bahaya Sehun, laki-laki disamping mu ini juga menyukai gadis yang kau suka. Dasar _playboy gelap sialan,_ Xie Luhan tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu.

" hey..jangan merusak fasilitas kantin Sehun-ah"

Perkataan Jongdae hyung membuatku tersadar jika aqua gelas yang tengah ku pegang terlihat bengkong . Aku berdehem pelan, membasahi tenggorokanku dan menetralkan emosiku. Ok, waktunya besikap dewasa acuh dan tak acuh mengenai gadis itu. Luhan berjalan kearah kami bersama Baekhyun. Senyumnya yang selalu membuatku meleleh kini tampak tersungging dihadapan Baekhyun. Lebih sial lagi saat aku melihat dengan kurang ajarnya Baekhyun merangkul Luhan. Ok, mungkin saatnya aku kembali menjadi sosokku yang dewasa. Mencintai seseorang membuatku seperti anak kecil. Jika tahu cinta semenyakitkan seperti ini, kelak aku aku akan meminta eomma untuk menjodohkanku. Itu terdengar mengerikan tetapi akan lebih baik.

" ehm..perkenalkan ini Xi Luhan dia_"

" aku permisi dulu, Cho sonsagim tadi memanggilku"

Aku beranjak pergi dan meingalkan mereka dengan tatapan seolah-olah _"ada apa dengan dia"._ Sekilas kulihat Luhan yang tampak diam dan menatapku bingung akan kepergianku. Masa bodoh toh itu tidak akan membuatnya menahanku untuk tetap berada disana. Jadi aku tidak perlu berharap terlalu lebih padanya.

Sehun berjalan menuju lokernya, berniat mengambil perlengkapan bisbol nya. Hari ini ia akan mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol untuk bermain homran di lapangan terdekat kampus ini. Bermaksud mengisi waktu luang dan melupakan sejenak mengenai gadis bernama Xie Luhan. Ia mengambil bola homrannya dan tidak lupa topi merahnya. Namun pergerakan tangannya berhenti seketika melihat amplop merah muda yang diyakininya salah satu surat cinta. Membukanya perlahan dan membacanya sejenak.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : D_

 _Ada apa dengan dirimu? apa kau baik-baik saja? Seharian ini kau tampak marah sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?_

Sehun tersenyum kecut dan melipat surat tersebut.

" kau bahkan tahu jika aku sedang marah hari ini, D"

Menutup pintu loker dengan kesal dan beranjak menuju lapangan. Hari ini ia akan membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan setelah itu ia dengan secepatnya akan merasakan kantuk yang berlebihan. Itulah cara Oh Sehun untuk melupakan masalahnya.

" Yaakkk Oh Sehun kau lamban sekali hah. Kami sudah lama berada disini menunggumu" teriak Baekhyun menyodorkan tongkatnya pada Sehun

" iya-iya aku datang, cerewet sekali kau hyung, tubuhmu pendek tapi mulutmu besar sekali"

" Yak! Kau mengataiku ya, berani sekali kau"

" itu memang faktanya. Kau pendek tapi cerewet, aku heran bagaimana Chanyeol hyung bisa betah bersamamu diasrama"

"kau_"

" sudahlah Baek, itu memang faktanya kau jangan menyangkalnya lagi" cecar Jongdae sambil menahan tawanya

Lainnya masih saja tertawa mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk kearah Baekhyun sambil menertawakan sipendek tersebut, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar geram dan menghampiri Chanyeol, merangkul leher Chanyeol dan menjatuhkannya dan selanjutnya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Bagus, pemandngan yang menyenangkan untuk hatimu Oh Sehun. Setidaknya hatimu merasa sedikit lega setelah melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" apa? Tinggal bersama?"

" iya, aku harap kau bisa tinggal disini bersama Sehun. Kau bisa kan"

" t_t_tapi bibi aku_"

" bibi mohon. Hanya kau yang ku percayai bisa mengurus kedua anakku, Luhan"

" bagaimana dengan Sehun nanti"

" dia akan menyetujuinya, kau tenang saja. Baiklah bibi pulang dulu. Selamat belajar Luhanie"

Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga membuat Ny. Oh menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Sehun? Apa aku harus senang? Oh itu pertanyaan yang paling bodoh. Tentu saja aku harus senang, tapi ini terdegar gila. Ya ini gila, bagaimana bisa aku tinggal dengan Oh Sehun. Aku memang mengaguminya tapi jika berada didekatnya aku selalu berdesir hebat, detak jantungku bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya dan aku bisa mati konyol karena dia. Ok, ini berlebihan tapi setidaknya sebagian dari pemikiranku memang benar. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum siap untuk bertemu setiap hari dengannya? Lebih baik aku mengerjakan rangkuman budaya Korea Selatan dibanding tinggal bersamanya. Aku akan terlihat idiot jika disampingnya.

" noona"

" HYAAAAA!"

Aku menoleh kesamping, berniat melihat sosok yang memanggilku baru saja. Xie Zhaolin, adik laki-lakiku. Ia hanya memandangku dengan mata membulat dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

" aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kenapa kau malah berteriak konyol seperti itu noona"

Apa? Konyol? Oh ya Tuhan aku baru saja dikatai konyol oleh adikku sendiri. Aku menatapnya tajam seolah-olah tengah menakut-nakutinya.

" lupakan niatmu untuk menakutiku noona, sebaikya kau urusi pancake mu yang gosong itu"

Pancake? Gosong ? Astaga aku melupakan satu hal, pancake yang ku panggang sekarang pasti sudah hangus. Aku bergegas berlali menuju dapur, menabrak Zhoulin yang sekarrang sudah sempoyongan di sofa.

" noona, aku tidak mau mulutku berbau hanya karena makan pancake gosongmu, gadisku pasti akan berfikir yang aneh-aneh nanti"

Dasar sialan, sejak kapan Zhaolin mendahuluiku. Gadis? Gadis mana yang akan menyukai dirinya. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejutan? Apakah besok aku juga akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun? Lupakan, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" XIE LUHAAAAAAANNNN KEMANA KAUUUU"

Si pendek itu datang lagi. Kapan aku bisa lepas dari ocehan tidak bermutu dari Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah ia menjadi pendiam dan manis seperti Chanyeol.

" Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

" oh Chanyeol-ah kau disini? Dimana Baekhyun?"tanyaku mengabaikan pertanyaannya

" dia ada diruang tengah sedang tiduran?"

" apa ada yang terjadi dengan dirinya?"

" kau bisa tanyakan dengan dirinya sendiri dan ku rasa dia membutuhkan sedikit hiburan"

Aku beranjak menemui Baekhyun dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangku. Kulihat dia tampak tengah memakan macroni sambil mengoceh tidak jelas namun sesaat dia tampak menangis aneh.

" dia gila karena tinggi badannya tidak memenuhi standar laki-laki" bisik Chanyeol

" hah"

Ini lebih konyol dibanding nasibku. Aku menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya heran sesat ia melontarkan berbagai sumpah serapah dengan omongan Chanyeol.

" kau terlihat menyedihkan Baek" ucapku tanpa sadar

" aku ingin tinggi Luhan, aku ingin tinggi. Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku resep peninggi badan seperti Chanyeol" keluhnya

" kau lebih pantas seperti ini Baek daripada tinggi" ucapku asal

"kau tega sekali denganku Han. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku solusi?"

" seharusnya kau yang memberriku solusi, bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak tinggal bersama Sehun"

" APA ? TINGGAL BERSAMA SEHUN? KAU GILA YA"

Siapa saja tolong redakan emosiku sekarang juga dari dua makhluk tidak sopan didepanku ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menceritakan awal kejadian hingga seperti ini. Dua makhluk idiot didepanku ini hanya diam mendengarkan semua ceritaku, sesekali bibir mereka berkomat-kamit mengutuk nasib sial yang menimpaku sekarang ini.

" sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan" keluhku

" tentu saja kau harus melakukan sesuatu hal Luhan" jawab mereka serempak

" apa?"

" kau tetap harus tinggal dengan Oh Sehun" lagi-lagi mereka berteriak serempak tepat didepan wajahku.

Apa aku sekarang harus memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menghakimi mereka karena berteriak tepat didepan wajahku? Apa aku sekarang berhak menarik paksa rambut mereka untuk membalas semua air liur mereka yang mengenai wajahku? Aku pikir mereka perlu kembali ke sekolah dasar untuk memulai pendidikan tata cara sopan santun yang benar dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mendadak ber-uban karena memikirkan Sehun.


	3. Possible To Love you chapter 3

Possible To Love You chapter 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

Aku memasuki ruangan yang ku ketahui ruang kamar Jungkook. Terdapat beberapa tempelan didindingnya tentang beberapa pelajaran yang kuyakini hapalan-hapalan bocah tersebut. Aku meletakkan koperku dan beranjak menyentuh beberapa tempelan didinding.

" noona"

Aku terlonjak kaget seketika mendengar seseorang menyapaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu dan mendapati Jungkook yang hanya menampakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" kau mengagetkanku Kooki-ah"

" mianhe noona"

" hmm..ada apa?"

" eum.. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak sempat membersihkan kamarku"

" tidak apa tidak masalah Kookie, mungkin saja ini semua masih kau gunakan"

" terimakasih noona, nanti siang akan aku bersihkan"

" akan kubantu nanti"

Aku tersenyum kearah Kookie, berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan keadaanku sekarang. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum hilang dari pintu kamar. Aku berbalik, memungut koperku dan menempatkannya disudut ruangan ini. Membereskan beberapa bajuku dan berniat menempatkan pakaian dalamku didalam lemari. Aku berbalik dan hendak menaruh pakaian dalamku kedalam lemari. Namun sesaat..

"omona"

Aku berjengkit kaget seketika melihat sosok laki-laki dikamar ini. Oh Sehun. Sedang apa dia disini? Mau mengintipku berganti pakaian? Kalau itu memang benar niatnya, akan ku tarik kata-kataku bahwa aku menyukainya. Oh hell bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan jika aku tidak menyukainya, sehari tidak bertemu saja membuatku merindukan wajah menawannya. Berdiam diri dan terus terang memandangku. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa dia benar-benar terus terang ingin melihatku berganti pakaian? Omo, dia berjalan kearahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan, jangan sampai aku terlihat konyol didepan dia. Dia berhenti tepat didepanku, memajukan wajahnya tepat didepan telingaku. Tuhan jangan membuat takdir untuk ku pinsan didepannya.

" Nona Xie, apa kau berniat untuk terus terang memamerkan bra dan celana dalam sexy mu itu padaku"

Mataku membulat sempurna, menyadari suatu hal yang sebentar lagi benar-benar membuatku terlihat konyol. Bra dan celana dalam merah mudaku. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku ceroboh sekali. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar akan menutup wajah konyolku. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum miring menatapku, lebih tepatnya menatap gelagat tubuhku yang tengah menyembunyikan barangku.

" cepatlah turun, makan siang sudah siap dan...jangan lupa simpan pakaian sexy mu itu"

Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa harus kejadian celana dalam dan bra sexy ku yang membuatku konyol. Aku dengan cepat menaruh barang-barangku dan bergegas turun menemui mereka, meskipun wajahku masih memerah.

.

.

.

Meja makan tampak begitu penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Meskipun hanya makan siang, Ahjuma Song pembantu yang sudah lama ini mengabdi kepada keluarga Oh tetap memasakkan menu yang selayaknya mengingat pesan tuan rumahnya. Oh Sehun yang tampak sudah siap dengan sendok garpu nya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Luhan tengah berjalan menuju meja makan. Hotpants yang tidak terlalu pendek dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang dipakai Luhan berhasil membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya merasa gatal. Gatal untuk menyeret gadis itu diatas ranjangnya. Wah Oh Sehun sekarang sudah dewasa ternyata. Bagian tubuh bawahnya berjengkit, berkoar-koar meminta dibebaskan dan memasuki 'sarang yang hangat'.

" maaf terlambat"

Suara Luhan yang terdengar lembut dan eumm...sedikit bergairah membuat Oh Sehun tersadar. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya seolah-olah tak menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Jungkook yang kebetulan duduk bersebrangan menyadari perubahan ekspresi kakaknya. Ia menatap Luhan yang tampak tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dan menyadari jika kakaknya tengah tergoda dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya memang sedikit sexy. Sepertinya kau harus memberi sedikit space untuk calon kakak iparmu Jungkook.

" ekhem...waktunya makan siang. Aku harus segera berangkat kerumah Yeon Jae hyung" ujar Jungkook menengahi

" Kookie- _ah_ apa kau satu kelompok dengan Zhaolin?"

" ne noona, kebetulan kami satu kelompok. Memang ada apa?"

" tolong suruh dia langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya kalau perlu pulang bersamamu Kookie"

" ne, akan aku sampaikan. Aku permisi berangkat dulu"

" apa aku perlu menyiapkan bekal untukmu Kookie?"

" tidak perlu noona, tapi kalau nooa tidak keberatan noona bisa menyiapkanku salad buah untukku dan Zhaolin nanti malam"

" tentu saja aku akan menyiapkannya"

Senyum manis nan anggun tersebut lolos begitu saja seketika menjawab semua perkataan Jungkook dan berhasil membuat Oh Sehun yang diam-diam geram dengan semua sikap adiknya tersebut. Hey, apa kau juga akan menganggap adikmu sebagai sainganmu Sehun? Apa kau juga berniat utuk menyingkirkan adikmu nanti setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu? Bukankah kau bertekad untuk menjahui Luhan?

 _'aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu nanti malam Oh Jungkook'_

Bagus, sekarang perasaanmu mulai memegang kendali hatimu Oh Sehun dan kau mulai melupakan tekadmu untuk menjahui Luhan. Wow kenapa kau sekarang mendadak pikun Oh Sehun? Tangannya terulur mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada didepannya berniat meminumnya sebelum sarapan. Namun, kegiatannya berhenti seketika mendengar interupsi Luhan.

" jangan minum kopi sebelum makan Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan santai tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sehun menyipitkn matanya, menatap Luhan yang tengah mengambil nasi. Gadis didepannya ini berbicara padanya atau hanya sedang berlatih sandiwara? Seharusnya ia menatap Sehun bukan malah mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Masa bodoh dengan interupsi Luhan, Sehun kembali mengambil kopinya.

" Oh Sehun..."

Lagi-lagi Luhan memberikan interupsi kepada Sehun dan membuat Sehun terpaksa meletakkan kopi kesayangannya itu. Ia menatap tajam Luhan, menggeram kesal atas tindakan Luhan namun dilubuk hatinya ia bersorak bahagia mendapati gadis yang ada didepannya ini menatapnya.

"ck, menyebalkan"

" selamat makan Oh Sehun"

Sehun kembali mengumpat seketika melihat Luhan yang tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Makan siang tampak begitu hening selepas pembicaraan Sehun baru saja, hanya terdengar dentingan Garpu dan sendok. Luhan tampak begitu terampil membantu Bibi Song membereskan meja makan. Sehun, sedaritadi hanya duduk dan memandang gadis itu sibuk dengan peralatan makn siangnya. Memandang intens dari atas hingga bawah bahkan tanpa berkedip. Tatapan matanya berhenti tepat ke arah objek yang menurutnya menarik. Bulat dan sintal, pantat sexy milik Luhan bahkan ia bisa membayangkan betapa lembutnya jika ia usap dan meremasnya. Hey, tidak adakah objek lain yang lebih menarik Oh Sehun dibanding pantat Luhan?

" aku kembali kekamar dulu "

" ya"

Sehun menjawab singkat dan kembali menatap Luhan yang perlahan bernjak meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

 _'_ _Byun Baekhyun kau pintar sekali memilih seorang gadis'_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk merasa dibuat gila dengan Jongin yang sedaritadi tersenyum menakutkan. Pasalnya laki-laki berkulit hitam itu datang kerumahnya hanya ingin menanyakan alamat rumah Luhan karena ada beberapa keperluan dengan gadis itu. Namun sekarang si Jongin gelap itu masih saja betah duduk didepan TV yang menyala, menampilkan drama bernuansa sedih. Tatapan matanya sedaritadi tidak lepas dari layar datar yang setiap detik menampakkan berbagai alur cerita drama yang mereka tonton dan setahu Baekhyun drama yang mereka tonton adalah drama bernuansa sedih bahkan scene drama sekarang ini tokoh sang gadis tengah meninggalkan pacarnya karena si gadis memiliki kelainan lain dan seharusnya yang dilakukan Jongin adalah menghayati scene sekarang ini kalau perlu mengeluarkan air mata, bukan malah tersenyum mengerikan tanpa arti seperti ini. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatap sahabat satu asramanya.

" omona, yak apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" cecar Baekhyun sedikit berbisik

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau menatap Jongin seperti itu?" jawab Chanyeol

" aish jinja. Yak apa kau melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin?"

" tidak. Aku rasa wajah Jongin sejak dulu tetap seperti itu. Berkulit hitam, hidung pesek dan sialnya bibirnya sexy"

" bukan itu yang kumaksud tetapi ekspresinya"

" kenapa tidak bilang daritadi jika itu yang kau tanyakan" sungut Chanyeol

" aku sudah mengatakannya tapi kau saja yang lamban. Bagaimana apa kau juga menyadarinya?"

" tidak" jawab Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun sejenak memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannyapelan-pelan sama persisi seperti ibu hamil yang tengah melakukan senam Yoga dan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Hei Chanyeol temanmu ini sedang senam menahan emosi.

" Jo" panggil Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

" hmm?"

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" aku? aku sedang menonton tv hyung"

" apa kau tahu apa yang kita tonton sekarang?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu Byun Baekhyun jelas-jelas dia mengetahui drama apa yang sedang kalian tonton.

" tentu saja"

" lalu kenapa kau masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila Kim Jongin? Apa kau juga senang melihat orang putus seperti di drama itu?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menelan salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia baru saja menyadari akan tingkah tidak wajarnya tersebut. Ia kembali menatap TV yang menampakkan adegan drama yang sedaritadi tidak berganti. Mungkin TV nya rusak.

" kau aneh sekali Jo? apa kau baru saja diputuskan Mirae setelah kencan kemarin?" Baekhyun masih saja menginterupsi Jongin tidak sabaran.

" tidak, kemarin aku sudah memutuskannya"

" dan ini efek dari peristiwa pemutusanmu kemarin Jo?"

" tidak hyung"

" lalu_"

" kenapa sekarang kau seperti ahjuma-ahjuma kompleks sebelah yang tiap pagi selalu menggosip, hyung"

" apa?"

" kau cerewet sekali"

" yak!"

Ucapanmu tidak jauh beda dengan Oh Sehun, Jongin dan kali ini mungkin kau tidak selamat untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Baekhyun bersiap-siap memukul wajah menawan Kim Jongin , sementara Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda siap menerima segala teriakan Kim Jongin akan kerasnya pukulan Byun Baekhyun.

" hyung apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menjadi kekasih Xie Luhan"

" APA?" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak

" kenapa? ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

" kau berniat memasukkan Luhan dalam daftar gadis yang akan kau kencani Jo?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran

" tentu saja tidak, aku rasa jika aku menjadi kekasih Xie Luhan akan terasa menyenangkan"

" aku tidak akan merestuinya Jo, aku tidak akan membiarkan sepupuku kau sakiti" Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin.

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek tersebut meskipun sedikit merasa kesal dengan sepupunya tersebut tapi rasa pedulinya masih tetap ada. Ia akan benar-benar menjaga sepupunya itu dari laki-laki yang tidak baik, urakan dan tampak aneh, salah satunya Kim Jongin yang ada disampingnya ini. Chanyeol mencibir pelan menatap tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Sahabatnya ini baru saja mengatakan kalau Jongin begitu aneh lalu apa bedanya dengan dirinya sekarang.

 _' satu hama yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum mendapatkan Luhan'_

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang begitu bersinar terang menemani berbagai aktivitas hari ini sama halnya Park seosagim yang sudah sedaritadi sibuk menerangkan didalam kelas. Setelah selesai menonton Twiligh yang berhasil membuat mata Jongin terbuka lebar untuk melihat setiap adegan yang baginya tidak boleh dilewatkan, kini Park seonsagim memberikan beberapa penjelasan mengenai film tersebut dan dengan kurang ajarnya Jongin tertidur pulas bersandar pada kursinya. Beruntung saja Park seonsagim tidak mengetahui perilaku muridnya, jika tahu dengan pasti Jongin akan terkurung didalam ruang konseling menyelesaikan essay yang membosankan. Ok lupakan si _playboy gelap nan sexy ini_.

Tatapan tajam sarat akan sebuah keingin terselubung ini tidak pernah lepas semenjak sosok yang ditatapnya memasuki kelas. Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu kini hanya diam menatap Luhan yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Tangannya tidak bisa diam dan terus saja memainkan bolpoin seolah-olah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diputuskan. Sesuatu yang menyangkut mengenai perasaan lebih tepatnya. Sudah hampir tiga hari ia tinggal dengan Xie Luhan dan sudah seminggu pula ia menahan perasaanya kepada gadis tersebut. Sejauh ini egonya bertindak dengan baik mengalahkan semua kemauan hatinya untuk menarik Xie Luhan kedalam kehidupan cintanya yang terdengar rumit. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal untuk tidak memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan yakin jika semua ini adalah rencana ibunya yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari. Rencana yang membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan rumit hanya karena seorang gadis. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya setiap hari berbunga-bunga bisa menatap gadis itu kapan saja.

" kelas selesai, saya harap kalian memahami semua penjelasan saya. Selamat belajar"

Park seonsagim meninggalkan kelas, begitu juga anak-anak yang satu persatu meninggalkan kelas menyisakan Luhan, Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin? oh mengenai laki-laki berkulit gelap itu kini sudah mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kosong itulah hal pertama kali ia pikirkan dan bingung itulah pemikiran keduanya setelah melihat Oh Sehun yang tengah menatap Luhan intens. Terbesit ide jahil untuk merusak kesenangan sahabatnya saat ini. Ia tersenyum miring kearah Sehun sebelum menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul bahu gadis tersebut.

" hey...kau menungguku Lu?" tanya Jongin mempererat rangkulannya.

" sejak kapan aku menunggumu untuk keluar Jo, singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban para penggemarmu" ucap Luhan santai

" biarkan saja, kalau mereka berani mengganggumu katakan padaku maka aku akan melawan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri"

" kau pikir mereka atlet boxing yang siap menerima seranganmu Jo? Dasar tidak perperikewanitaan"

" berperikewanitaan? apa itu?"

Luhan melepas paksa rangkulan Jongin dan menatap Jongin kesal, tanpa menyadari jika didalam ruangan tersebut tidak hanya mereka berdua melainkan ada Sehun yang tengah memandang mereka tajam.

" iya, kau tidak berperikewanitaan. Kau sering memberi mereka harapan, menjadikan mereka kekasihmu lalu kau campakkan begitu saja"

" hey sejak kapan kau beralih status menjadi Psikolog Lu"

" semenjak kau berbicara padaku Kim Jongin"

" haha kau menggemaskan sekali Luhan"

" ooo...aku tidak akan termakan rayuan ecek-ecekmu itu Kim Jongin"

Luhan meninggalkan Kim Jongin sendiri yang tengah menatapnya sambil tertawa, menghiraukan sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam.

 _'sialan kau Kim Jongin'_

Setelah mengumpat dengan seribu sumpah serapah kepada Jongin, Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan kelas tersebut menghampiri lokernya.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : D_

 _Aku senang kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat denganmu. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan Oh Sehun, aku mengagumimu_

Sehun tersenyum membaca surat merah muda yang dikirim oleh penggemarnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya membaca surat pemberian sosok berinisial _D_ tersebut dan mengabaikan surat cinta yang menunggu untuk dibacanya.

" rajin sekali kau mengirimiku surat"

Oh Sehun bergumam sendiri dan meninggalkan loker beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Mengambil salah satu novel cinta dan duduk dibangku paling pojok ruang perpustakaan ini. Keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi dan tenang membuatnya lebih mudah memahami setiap tulisan yang tertera didalam novel tersebut. Namun kegiatannya berhenti seketika dihalaman 67, halaman dimana tulisan novel tersebut membuat sang gadis bertekuk lutut kepada laki-laki. Tatapannya menajam, membaca berulang-ulang adegan tersebut. Terbesit pemikiran untuk melakukannya agar medapat perhatian Luhan, ia menggelangkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia memang tertarik dengan ide gila yang ada di dalam novel tersebut.

" menidurinya? Yang benar saja, menciumnya saja aku tidak berani apalagi menyentuh tubuhnya"

Sehun mencibir pelan mengenai ide gila yang sempat membuatnya tertarik. Ok ini memang ide gila dan Oh Sehun ternyata cukup waras juga untuk menghindari ide gila dan mesum tersebut. Namun tidak tahu nantinya bagimana ia menarik perhatian Luhan, ia mungkin saja bisa bertindak lebih mengerikan lebih dari ini.

Hai-hai reader tercintaku/kecup basah/? Aku balik bawa chapter 3 sama 4 nih. Maaf update nya lama, laptop aku bermasalah. Ada yang bias bantuin aku nggak? Line aku baru aja ganti akun, nggak tau kenapa pas login malah ganti yang baru, jadi OA nya pada ngilang semua. Kalo kalian punya Official Accounts HunHan Indonesia tolong rekomendasiin ke aku ya id line aku bi354. Makasih sebelumnya


	4. Possible To Love you chapter 4

Possible To Love You chapter 4

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

Sudah hampir lima jam Sehun berkutat dengan buku yang menurutnya adalah sebagai _ahli cinta mendadak_ itu. Setiap baris yang tertera pada larik buku yang ia temukan dibacanya dengan seksama dan serius, tidak ada kata yang terlewatkan satu hurufpun. Mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar ingin merebut perhatian Luhan dari si plaboy gelap Jongin itu. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, petugas perpustakaan sudah hampir lima kali mengingatkan Sehun untuk segera meninggalkan kampus, seperti tak mendengar laki-laki berkeperawakan tinggi itu masih saja duduk setia membaca bukunya membuat petugas perpustakaan itu sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Oh Sehun.

" kau sudah terlalu pintar nak, jadi bisakah kau lebih pintar untuk melihat waktu pulangku nak" ucap petugas perpustakaan itu sedikit menekan perkataannya.

Perlahan Sehun mendongak, menatap pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Menelan salivanya sendiri seketika menatap mata petugas perpustakaan yang sangat menyeramkan itu.

 _' ya Tuhan ini lebih menyeramkan di banding menatap mata tokoh squidword yang tengah marah pada spongebob'_

Tanpa beralasan lagi, Sehun merapikan bukunya memasukkan ke dalam tas dan beranjak meninggalkan petugas perpustakaan. Ia berlari menuju parkiran dan bergegas melajukan mobilnya, kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari petugas perpustakaannya. Sisi lain yang tidak akan dipercayai oleh mahasiswa lainnya, yaitu petugas perpustakaan tersebut memiliki mata yang sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

" ya Tuhan aku bisa saja mati konyol jika terus berada didalam perpustakaan itu" ucap Sehun

Mobilnya melaju cepat, beruntung ia melewati jalan sepi dan bebas dari pantauan polisi. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya, berbaring diattas ranjangnya dengan beberapa buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan tadi. Halam yang begitu luas dengan adanya ayunan tersebut sudah mulai tampak oleh matanya. Ia berjalan cepat, membuka pintunya kasar, membuat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dapur terlonjak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

" ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun tidak bisakah kau menutup pintu dengan baik dan sopan hah? Kau tampak seperti pencuri tampan yang memasuki rumah komplek" ucap Luhan santainya.

Luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri kosong ditempat semula dimana Luhan berdiri. _Pencuri Tampan._ Sebegitu tampankah ia hingga gadis seperti Luhan dengan gambalangnya mengatakan dirinya tampan, namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika jantungnya sekarang mendadak bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 _' mungkin kali ini aku akan tergeletak konyol karena perkatannya'_

Diam-diam ia tersenyum dengan ucapan Luhan tentang dirinya. Sejenak fantasi mengenai masa depannya bersama Luhan berputar didalam otaknya. Masa depan dimana ia memiliki keluarga kecil bersama Luhan, berpiknik di tengah taman kota Seoul dengan dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Namun fantasinya harus terhenti karena sosok yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

" apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Jika hyung tengah mencari Luhan noona, ia sudah sejak tadi berada dikamarnya dan bertelepon ria bersama Jongin hyung" ucap Jungkook

"APA! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA?"

Sungguh Jungkook ingin sekali menyumpal mulut hyungnya yang dengan kurang ajar berteriak didepan wajahnya menggunakan pakaian Monggu anjing peliharaan Jongin. Mungkin memanggil Kyungsoo hyung adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menasehati hyung nya ini. Oh Sehun berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Jungkook mendengus kesal dengan kebiasaan kakaknya yang selalu melupakan seseorang yang diajak bicara. Ia berjalan hendak kembali kekamarnya namun sesuatu hal membuatnya harus berhenti dan berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang jatuh dilantai.

"Step To Get A Love"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya setelah membaca buku yang diketahui milik Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit memikirkan alasan Sehun meminjam buka seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia mendapati hyungnya itu meminjam buku seperti ini.

" ternyata Sehun hyung menyukai bacaan seperti ini"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum mengingat jika selera bacaan kakaknya tersebut tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Ia pikir kakaknya akan selamanya berkutat dengan dunia penuh hitungan angka tersebut. Diam-diam ia bersyukur dengan perubahan kakaknya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

 _' setidaknya kau masih mau mengenal seorang gadis hyung'_

Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Luhan yang kebetulan berada tepat didepan kamarnya. Ia bersorak senang seketika melihat pintu kamar gadis yang ia sukai sedikit terbuka. Mendorong ganggang pintu tersebut secara perlahan dan mulai melihat apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan. Gadis itu kini tampak tengah berdiri dengan telepon genggam di telinganya.

 _'siapa yang ia telpon malam-malam seperti ini'_

Gadis itu sedaritadi tidak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ranjangnya, sesekali tangannya menggaruk tanpa alasan dikepalanya, berhasil membuat Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis tersebut.

" Jongin-ah.."

Jongin, satu nama yang keluar dengan lantangnya dari bibir merah muda Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terjengkit emosi. Ia sedikit membuka pintu Luhan sedikit lebar dan kembali mendengar apa yang dibicarakan gadis tersebut.

" ayolah Jongin apa kau tidak tahu jika besok kelas benar-benar penuh Cho sonsagim akan marah dan menginterupsi kita jika kita tidak masuk di kelasnya" ucap Luhan sedikit merengek.

"..."

" sebaiknya kau ajak saja teman kencanmu untuk pergi besok"

"..."

" baiklah aku ikut dimana kita harus bertemu?"

"..."

" yayaya terserahmu saja kau ingin mengatakan ini sebagai kencan pertama yang penting besok kau harus memeberitahuku"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sehun meninggalkan kamar Luhan, emosinya memuncak mendengar semua perkataan Luhan mengenai kencan peratmanya dengan Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan dan Jongin sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari temen. Tapi yang lebih ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimaa jika nanti Luhan akan dipelakukan sama seperti gadis-gadis Jongin yang lain. Berkencan, berciuman, bersetubuh dan hingga pada akhirnya dicampakkan begitu saja. Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa melihat Luhan menangis, ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan menangis. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Matanya terpejam sedangkan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti berbisik, mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat perasaannya tenang. Perlahan ia melepas satu-pesatu pakaiannya, hanya bertelanjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungki mandi dengan air dingin dapat meredakan emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" berhentilah berulah Kim Jongin" rengek Luhan

Sudah berapa kali Luhan membentak dan merengek kepada Jongin karena tangan Jongin yang tidak bisa diam memainkan rambut panjangnya. Sama halnya Sehun yang sedaritadi tidak mengindahkan tatapannya kearah lain selain objek yang berhasil menyalakan api didalam hatinya. Kantin yang hanya berisikan beberapa siswa dengan keadaan tidak telalu ramai, disinilah mereka berada lebih tepatnya duduk di salah satu bangku paling ujung. Jongin sedaritadi semenjak mereka memasuki kantin tidak bisa berhenti menjahili Luhan. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang terang-terangan menatap tajam kearahnya dan Luhan. Tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhinya untuk berhenti menjahili Sehun, menjahili dengan maksud terselubung dan hanya Jongin lah yang tahu.

PLAKKK

Kali ini bukan tatapan tajam bahkan mulut yang tertutup rapi yang tampak diwajah Oh Sehun, melainkan bibirnya yang ia tahan kuat-kuat untuk tidak terbuka dan menghasilkan suara tawa konyolnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadap Jongin si kulit gelap tersebut. Telapak tangan Luhan yang terlihat tampak begitu mungil itu mampu membuat dahi Jongin memerah seketika, tidak lupa pantat sexy Jongin yang dengan kurang mulusnya mendarat di lantai kantin, membuat seluruh isi kantin memandang kearah mereka. Yah seorang Xi Luhan baru saja memukul dahi Jongin dengan tangannya yang mungil hingga jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata seketika mendengar tamparan Luhan yang terdengar keras tersebut dan tidak lupa mulut mereka yang sedikit terbuka saat mendapati Jongin jatuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak dapat menahan tawanya hingga menjadikan Sehun yang berada diantara mereka sebagai bahan pelampiasan. Menarik baju Sehun dan beberapa kali memukul bahu Sehun sambil tertawa.

" aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki jiwa seorang laki-laki juga" celetuk Kyungsoo dan diikuti anggukan Chanyeol.

" ya Tuhan, apa yang kau makan selama ini hingga membuat tangan mungilmu itu keras sekali. Kau sadar atau tidak _sih_ jika pukulanmu itu benar-benar membuat dahiku sakit" keluh Jongin

" aku pikir memukulmu adalah cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikanmu" jawab Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan, gadis itu dengan santainya meneruskan acara makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang kesusahan berdiri. Jongin yang sejak tadi merasa dongkol dengan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

" kenapa kau berpindah Jo?" tanya Sehun iseng.

" ada rusa galak yang hampir membunuhku tadi. Jika aku tetap disana, tidak hanya dahiku yang jadi korban bisa jadi wajah tampanku juga"

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sinisnya dari Luhan. Luhan yang menyimak pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap horror Jongin dan mengabaikan Jongin yang masih saja mengeluh karena pantatnya belum membaik. Bahkan sekarang ia dengan manjanya bergelanyut dilengan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya, merengek kepada laki-laki bermata bulat tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu mengenai Luhan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat 95% seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang baru saja bertengkar dengan temannya dan Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi ibunya. Lucu sekali si gelap Jongin ini.

.

.

.

.

Dapur rumah keluarga Oh tampak begitu berantakan dan tentunya kotor. Spatula yang masih saja terlapisi saus tomat tersebut dengan tidak sopannya berada diatas meja makan bersama dengan panci kesayangan Ny. Oh, sementara Sehun dan Luhan tengah sibuk memilah sayuran yang mereka anggap bersih dan layak dikonsumsi. Sehun yang berdiri disamping Luhan tampak mengernyit saat melihat gadis tersebut memotong tomat tipis-tipis dan menaruhnya dengan brokoli.

" kenapa kau memotong tomatnya?" tanya Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

" hanya untuk menemani spaghetti nanti, daging itu akan terlihat cantik jika diberi tomat disampingnya"

" benarkah? Aku pikir lebih baik tidak menggunakan tomat. Toh daging itu akan berakhir diperut kita"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah duduk sambil memandangnya. Jujur ia sudah lelah jika terus mendebat laki-laki yang tengah duduk didepannya ini. Ia tidak habis pikir Oh Sehun dengan image dinginnya yang selalu tampak didepan umum ini lebih cerewet dibanding adik laki-lakinya. Ia sudah berapa kali menahan emosinya semenjak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini memasuki dapur dan memegang spatula. Namun teringat dengan acara memasaknya bersama Sehun tadi membuatnya merona setiap kali melihat laki-laki tersebut berdiri disampingnya dan memegang spatula. Tatapan matanya yang terlalu focus memasak dan lengan sexy nya itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terpesona. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika Oh Sehun beribu kali lipat begitu sexy dibanding Kim Jongin si gelap itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kelak ia menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun . Membayangkan jika dirinya dan Oh Sehun melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap pagi saja membuatnya merona sendiri. Kegiatan dimana sepasang suami istri melakukan ciuman pagi, sarapan bersama, merapikan dasi sebelum pergi kekantor dan tidak lupa kecupan manis yang bagi Luhan kecupan yang begitu menggairahkan jika yang mengecupnya tidak lain Oh Sehun. Hei, kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah berfikiran yang aneh-aneh Xie Luhan? Apa kau tidak menyadari jika sosok lain tengah menatapmu aneh.

" kau tidak apa?" tanya Oh Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

Jangan terlalu dekat Oh Sehun, itu akan mempengaruhi Luhan untuk terus berfikir yang aneh-aneh lagi.

" ng..aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan diiringi senyum konyol.

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja tersenyum konyol kepadanya. Mengambil handuk dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Luhan hanya diam mengikuti kemana perginya laki-laki tersebut dan ia baru saja menyadari jika Sehun meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk barang dapur yang harus dibersihkan. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum

" OH SEHUN SIALAN. KELUAR KAU SEKARANG" teriak Luhan lantang.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu menggema didalam rumahnya. Ia mengabaikannya tanpa kembali ataupun menjawab teriakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tajam sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah tertawa dengan lantangnya bersama dengan seorang gadis selain dirinya. Gadis yang entah darimana datangnya yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk dengan anggunya di ruang tamu saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya sedaritadi tidak menampakkan raut bersahabat membuat Zhaolin dan Jungkook yang duduk bersamanya menjadi ketakutan sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan _gadis cabai_ itu yang membuatnya marah tetapi Oh Sehun yang berhasil membuatnya marah. Cabai? Entahlah darimana sebutan itu berasal, sebutan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam otaknya seketika melihat gadis tersebut berpenampilan serba merah. Gaun merah pudar yang dengan sialan terlihat begitu sexy, rambut blonde dan jangan lupakan lipstick merah padamnya yang terlihat begitu mencolok. Gadis itu bahkan sudah seperti karakter tokoh Ny. Park yang ada di sinema SpongeBob yang setiap saat dapat mengembung saat marah dan Luhan berharap jika gadis cabai itu sama seperti Ny. Park. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi Xi Luhan dan sebaiknya kau kurangi acara menonton tokoh bertubuh kuning itu sebelum kau tertular idiot seperti Patrick si bintang laut. Ya Tuhan ingin sekali Luhan menarik rambut Oh Sehun, menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurungnya disana. Kenapa laki-laki ini terus mengumbar senyum kepada gadis merah cabai ini. Apa bibirnya tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa disaat bersamanya tidak mau tersenyum selebar itu.

Apa aku perlu menggunakan pakaian sexy yang lebih ketat dari gadis cabai itu, apa aku perlu menggodamu agar kau mau tersenyum padaku, apa aku perlu yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, pikiran konyol tersebut terus saja berteriak didalam otaknya. Mendesaknya untuk membuat Oh Sehun menatapnya. Ini gila dan ini perlu dihentikan sebelum ia bertindak konyol didepan laki-laki tersebut.

" ekhem..."

"oh maaf, aku lupa jika disini tidak hanya ada kami berdua. Maafkan aku Luhan- _ssi_ _"_ sesal gadis tersebut.

Luhan hanya menampakkan senyum yang bagi Zhaolin seribu kali lipat terlihat aneh dan err menyeramkan. Yah tentu saja menyeramkan sama halnya dengan hatinya sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak menyeramkan jika sedaritadi mereka berdua mengabaikan keberadaannya dan lebih parahnya tatapan gadis cabai itu kepadanya ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya tetangga sebelah yang tengah menumpang dirumahnya. Oh hell kalau saja ia tidak mengingat janjinya kepada Ny. Oh mungkin sekarang ini ia sudah berbaring nyenyak diranjang rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan Oh Sehun yang begitu sialannya telah berhasil merobohkan segala egonya.

 _'lihat saja besok Oh Sehun, kau akan mati ditanganku'_


	5. Possible To Love you chapter 5

Possible To Love You chapter 5

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

" _aku tidak memasak pagi ini jadi silahkan kau bereksperimen sendiri didapur. Ruang tamu tampak begitu lebih kotor jadi kau harus membersihkannya. Jangan lupa kau harus memangkas rumput liar dihalaman belakang rumah, ibumu bilang jika seminggu sekali halaman belakang memang harus dibersihkan. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Kim Jongin, pulang? Mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam. Selamat bekerja Oh Sehun"_

Sehun meremas note yang tertempel di lemari pendingin hingga tak berbentuk. Ia mengumpat kesal, berbagai sumpah serapah ia lontarkan untuk Luhan. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak seketika mendapati jika gadis itu akan berurusan dengan Jongin si gelap yang menjadi saingannya. Hei sejak kapan Jongin si gelap itu menjadi sainganmu Oh Sehun, bukankah kau tidak menyukai Xi Luhan? Kenapa sekarang kau harus marah pada laki-laki berkulit gelap itu. Kalaupun marah seharusnya kau lebih marah ke Luhan karena gadis itu telah memberikanmu tugas yang seumur hidupmu tidak pernah kau lakukan. Apa cara berfikirmu sekarang sudah terbalik Oh Sehun? Apa sekarang kau akan mengatakan jika kau menyukai gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut? Atau mungkin kau mencintainya?

" tidak, aku tidak mencintainya. Dia bukan type ku. Mana mungkin aku mencintai gadis bertubuh pendek dan cerewet seperti dia"

Sehun bergumam dan kemudian diikuti gelengan kepalanya. Ia beranjak mengambil air dan meneguknya habis. Membasahi tenggorokannya sekaligus berusaha meredakan emosinya. Jika setiap hari seperti ini mungkin ia akan mendadak gila. Akan lebih parah lagi jika laki-laki berkulit hitam bernama Kim Jongin itu ikut andil dalam penyebab gilanya.

" hyung"

Sehun terlonjak seketika mendapati suara cempreng Zhaolin. Ia hamper saja menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah ia pegang kalau saja dirinya tidak cekatan memegang gelas tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berbalik dan mungkin memaki laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

" apa ?" Tanya Sehun datar.

" hyung, tau kemana noona pergi?"

" tidak, aku tidak tahu dimana noona mu pergi" jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zhaolin sendiri.

" benar-benar idiot, mengatakan kalau dirinya kerja kelompok dengan Jongin hyung tapi berubah lagi jadi kencan dengan Jongin hyung"

Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti seketika mendengar kata kencan yang baru saja dilontarkan dari mulut Zhaolin. Ia berbalik dan bergegas mendatangi Zhaolin, membuat laki-laki berdarah Cina tersebut bingung akan tingkah Sehun.

" apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" Tanya Sehun tidak sabaran.

Zhaolin hanya diam, mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini dan sekarang ia bisa dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan raut wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya ini. Wajah yang tadinya menampakkan rasa tidak peduli kini berubah menjadi memerah seolah tengah menahan amarah. Zhaolin membulatkan matanya seketika mendapati tangan oh Sehun yang terkepal dan tidak lupa mulutnya yang berkomat kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk si gelap Jongin itu.

 _'Tuhan lindungilah noonaku'_

Zhaolin bergegas meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah membelakanginya. Meninggalkannya sendiri sebelum dirinya dilontari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kakak perempuannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban pertama Oh Sehun hanya karena hari kencan kakaknya. Menutup pintu dengan kasar tidak lupa menguncinya. Jungkook yang melihat tingkah aneh Zhaolin, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri teman sebangkunya, menepuk bahunya hingga membuat Zhaolin terlonjak kaget.

"hya…aish kau ini mengagetkan saja" Zhaolin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kembali duduk diatas ranjang diikuti Jungkook yang duduk dihadpannya.

"kau tampak seperti baru saja dikejar Yorei si gendut itu. Ada apa?"

Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu Zhaolin yang masih saja terengah. Namun setelah Zhaolin mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ia mulai mendekat.

" kau tahu kakakmu itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Yorei"

" hah?" Jungkook hanya menatap Zhaolin, ia merasa begitu ambigu dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan temannya ini.

" ia bahkan hampir menyerupai tokoh monster Hulk saat aku mengatakan jika Luhan noona sedang berkencan dengan Jongin hyung"

" Sehun hyung mungkin juga akan memakan kita jika mendapati Jongin hyung menikah dengan Luhan noona" ujar Jungkook menambahkan.

" aku rasa Sehun hyung menyukai Luhan noona, hanya saja ia tidak mengakuinya"

" ia sulit untuk mengakui hal seperti itu, ia lebih mencintai pelajaran biologi bab reproduksi kelas 11 jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan noona"

Zhaolin hanya menatap datar Jungkook setelah mendengar perkataan temannya. Ia kembali mengambil buku matematikanya dan mulai mengerjakannya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

 _' kenapa mereka tidak ada bedanya'_

Sementara itu Sehun tengah bersiap-siap dengan topi dan kacamatanya. Hari ini ia berniat menjadi mata-mata dalam acara kencan Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi inilah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Laki-laki tersebut akan melakukan hal yang lebih konyol jika menyangkut hal yang disukainya termasuk mengikuti acara kencan Luhan. Ia bisa saja membawa Luhan pulang dengan alasan membantunya membersihkan rumah, namun yang jadi masalah ia tidak bisa berbohong jika sudah berbicara dengan Luhan. Lidahnya seakan kelu dan otaknya akan mendadak error jika sudah mendengar suara Xi Luhan. Sejak kapan Oh Sehun menjadi laki-laki konyol seperti Do Kyungsoo yang mendapati Yeon Joo menyanyi dikelas ekstra? Oh mungkin ia akan mendadak konyol jika berada didekat Luhan akan melakukan hal yang tidak di duga.

Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menerobos jalan raya yang saat ini tampak tidak begitu ramai. Namun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu dimana tempat kencan Luhan dan Jongin. Satu point yang dapat disimpulkan bahwa Oh Sehun akan mendadak pikun jika sudah dalam _keadaan darurat_.

" ya Tuhan, bodoh…bodoh kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan hal ini kepada Zhaolin. Akhhh"

Oh Sehun menggerutu kesal dengan tingkah gegabahnya yang tidak menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Zhaolin. Ia menepikan mobilnya dipinggiran taman kota, turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah pedagang Bubble tea, minuman favorite nya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti bersiul dan kepalanya tidak berhenti untuk menoleh disekitar taman kota sambil menunggu pesanannya jadi. Hingga dirinya berdiri mematung dengan tatapan tidak percaya seketika mendapati Luhan yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan Jongin. Sasaran ada didepan mata Oh Sehun.

 _'dasar Jongin gelap sialan'_

Ia mengumpat kesal saat melihat Luhan tengah tertawa begitu keras dengan Jongin. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada Jongin, mengutuk laki-laki berkulit gelap tersebut untuk jatuh kedalam selokan saat mereka berkencan nanti. Kenapa sikapmu menjadi seperti anak kecil Oh Sehun? Wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras khas orang menahan amarah namun Sehun masih saja tampak mempesona. Oh ya benar tampak mempesona sekali hingga membuat anak kecil yang ada disampingnya terbengong saat melihatnya meneguk Bubble tea dengan tidak biasa. Membuat dirinya salah tingkah sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Jongin, berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka dan mengamati apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

" seharusnya aku mengajak Baekhyun hyung jika tahu keadaannya seperti ini"

Sehun menepuk keningnya khas orang lupa. Ia memang sering mengajak Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol dalam hal mengintai gadis dan masalah paling rumitpun tapi ia juga melupakan satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal dengan dua hyungnya itu. Mulut lebar Byun Baekhyun itu tidak dapat berhenti berbicara dan sulit sekali mengendalikan pembicaraan yang kurang masuk akal. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol lain lagi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi nan tampak gagah jika dilihat dari luarnya, sebenarnya ia lebih dominan seperti binatang siput. Sehun memang mengakui betapa hebatnya ide-ide yang dilontarkan seorang Park Chanyeol, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika dirinya benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan cara berfikir teman yang lebih tua darinya itu. Semua ide yang diciptakan Park Chanyeol memang membuatnya tergiur dan terdengar hebat namun juga mengerikan lebih mengerikan dibanding Byun Baekhyun. Mulai dari menaruh surat diloker seorang gadis, memberi coklat pada seorang gadis seperti laki-laki pada umumnya hingga menyuruhnya untuk meniduri seorang gadis dengan alasan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan bisa lari darinya dan akan terus mengejarnya. Yah mengejarnya dengan seribu makian dan tamparan yang dengan mulusnya mendarat di pipinya. Tuhan, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Oh Sehun bukan laki-laki yang romantis seperti laki-laki yang terlihat pada umumnya. Ia lebih dominan datar, kaku, dingin dan tidak lupa wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang dengan mudahnya meniduri seorang gadis hanya karena keinginannya mekipun cara tersebut memang benar-benar menarik baginya. Arah matanya bergerak mengikuti kepergian Jongin, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri ditengah taman tersebut. Sehun menyeruput kembali bubble tea yang sempat ia lupakan hanya sekedar untuk memikirkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi. Namun tidak begitu lama ia mengeluarkan minuman bubble tea itu, lebih tepatnya menyemprotkannya yang hampir saja tenggelam didalam perutnya. Seketika matanya melotot menatap Luhan yang tengah berbincang dengan dua laki-laki yang tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil sepertii dirinya. Ia ngeri sendiri saat melihat lengan dua laki-laki yang mengganggu Luhan, bahkan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas otot-otot dua laki-laki itu saat mereka berusaha menyentuh Luhan. Menyentuh? Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun terlalu serius menatap lengan dua laki-laki itu hingga melupakan Luhan yang tengah dalam bahaya. Dalam hatinya ia meruntuki kebodohan Jongin yang meninggalkan Luhan sendiri ditengah taman kota dengan pakaian yang err bisa dibilang sexy. Ia bahkan sedaritadi masih sempat tergoda oleh penampilan Luhan yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa dan jauh dari kata tertutup, itu _sih_ bagi Sehun.

" jika Luhan terluka meskipun hanya seinci dari tubuhnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup Kim Jongin gelap" gumam Sehun penuh dengan amarah.

Ia masih saja berdiam diri ditempat, menungggu kedatangan Jongin yang akan menolong Luhan disana. Ia ingin sekali menolong gadis itu namun saat ia melihat tubuh berotot dua laki-laki tersebut membuatnya mendadak menciut, ia mungkin akan tampak begitu konyol saat menghadapi laki-laki tersebut. Amarahnya semakin memucak seketika ia mendapati Luhan mulai ditarik oleh dua laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Membuat Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam mengamati gadis tersebut mulai dirudung keinginan untuk menyeret Luhan pulang dan mengurung gadis itu didalam rumahnya. Ia bergegas berjalan ke arah Luhan berniat membawa gadis itu pulang. Persetan dengan ketakutannya pada dua laki-laki itu, ia lebih takut jika Luhan tersakiti dibanding dengan dua laki-laki tersebut. Menarik lengan Luhan dan mendaratkannya dipelukan hangatnya, menyembunyikan wajah Luhan di dada bidangnya, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

" apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun baik-baik, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat takut dan tentunya konyol.

" seharusnya kami yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah" ujar salah satu laki-laki tersebut.

" tentu saja menolong gadis ini"

" menolong? Hah? Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan bocah. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan mengganggu kesenangan kami"

" siapa yang mengganggu? Aku disini untuk menemuinnya. Kalian yang mengganggu acaraku dan dirinya"

Laki-laki yang berbaju hitam tersebut maju satu langkah mendekati Sehun yang tengah memeluk Luhan, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

" kau bukan siapa-siapa ga_"

" aku kekasihnya" jawab Sehun lantang.

Luhan yang mendengarkan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sehun menegang seketika. Matanya melotot menatap horor Sehun yang sekarang ini juga tengah menatap matanya hangat penuh dengan keteduhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit terpesona. Sementara dua laki-laki tersebut hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, nampak belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun baru saja.

" kau jangan menggunakan alasan yang_"

CUP

Luhan maupun dua pria didepannya tersebut sama-sama tampak terkejut dengan kelakuan Sehun. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu, menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Luhan. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus siap dan menerima _serangan_ Sehun yang sedikit memalukan ini.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa tugas yang kuberikan kepada Sehun pagi ini membuat otaknya sedikit error?'_

Terus melumat bibir merah muda Luhan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Menarik pinggang gadis tersebut dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut hingga ia bisa merasakan betapa kenyalnya pantat sexy Luhan. Wow inikah yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun menyentuh pantat sintal dan sexy Xi Luhan dan kau mungkin juga bisa sedikit meremasnya.

' _ya Tuhan, ini terasa lembut, sintal dan tentu saja sexy nan mungil, mungkin sedikit meremasnya akan lebih nikmat'_

Hei, kenapa dalam keadaan darurat seperti sekarang ini kau masih sanggup berfikiran mesum Oh Sehun? Apa tingkat gairahmu terhadap gadis yang ada dipelukanmu ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan? Sadarlah, jika kau melakukan hal mesum disini bukan mendapat kenikmatan tetapi yang ada kau akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena tamparan yang hebat dari Luhan. Kau mungkin harus mengikuti program senam Yoga yang selalu rutin diikuti ibumu agar tingkat kemesumanmu berkurang, Oh Sehun.

Lupakan, Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Si pria tampan dengan pemikiran mesumnya.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa kehilangan. Ia menatap tajam kedua laki-laki berotot yang sedaritadi menikmati pemandangan yang diciptakan olehnya sendiri. Ia hampir saja tertawa keras jika saja ia tidk menyadari betapa ramainya taman ini. Ia tidak mau tertawa hanya karena rona merah yang terlihat jelas di wajah kedua laki-laki berotot tadi.

" paman, apa kalian sudah memiliki istri?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

" tentu saja sudah. Kau pikir kami perjaka tua yang tidak laku"

" apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman seperti kami tadi"

Dua laki-laki berotot tersebut nampak menegang dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang baru saja dilontarkan. Melototkan matanya menatap Sehun tajam, berusaha membuat Sehun takut.

" tentu saja sudah, bahkan lebih dari ciuman kami juga sudah pernah melakukannya"

" kalau kalian sudah pernah melakukannya kenapa rona merah yang ada diwajah kalian masih saja nampak"

Luhan yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Sehun langsung saja terkikik, apalagi saat ia mendapati rona merah seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun baru saja membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Ia tersentak dari tawanya saat Sehun menariknya menjauh dari dua pria tersebut, lebih tepatnya pergi dari taman sialan itu.

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah penasaran dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya Sehun masih sibuk dengan bantal dan gulingnya dikamar.

" aku tadi membeli bubble tea dan tidak sengaja melihatmu. Sudahlah, waktunya kau pulang. Kau harus membantuku membersihkan rumah"

Sehun mendorong Luhan memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan taman yang bagi Sehun begitu sialan.


	6. Possible To Love you chapter 6

Possible To Love You Chapter 6

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xie Luhan

Genre : comedy, romance

Length : chapter

Rated : M

Kaki panjang nan sexy tersebut tidak berhenti sedikitpun untuk menggoyangkannya meskipun dalam keadaan berbaring. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengambil popcorn yang sedaritadi menemaninya membaca novel milik Luhan diruang tamu. Oh Sehun, laki-laki tersebut sesekali mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung oleh jalan cerita novel yang tengah ia baca sekarang, mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan yang tengah mengumpat kesal dan menyembutkan berbagai sumpah serapah karena hukuman yang berikan Sehun untuknya. Hukuman? Yah sekarang ini Luhan memang tengah menjalankan masa hukumannya dari Sehun karena meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut dipagi buta dengan berbagai pekerjaan rumah dan hukuman yang tengah ia kerjakan ialah membersihkan seluruh ruang tamu tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

"cinta itu bagaikan pasir yang kita genggam" gumam Sehun membaca salah satu larik novel tersebut.

Ia menelan ludahnya dan membaca judul novel yang ada pada sampul novel tersebut sebelum ia memukul novel milik Luhan dan menggumam kesal.

" dasar, remaja labil. Namanya pasir ya tetap pasir. Cinta dan pasir itu berbeda. Jika pasir itu nyata sedangkan cinta hanya sebuah imajinasi belaka. Bodoh apa_"

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal dengan semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun. Ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut lebar laki-laki tersebut dengan kain kotor yang tengah ia pegang saat ini, kalau perlu menggunakan kaos kaki miliknya. Sisi lain dari sosok Oh Sehun bagi Luhan adalah pikiran idiotnya dan wajah tanpa dosanya seperti sekarang ini. Sesungguhnya ia sudah merasa gatal ingin menyahuti omongan Oh Sehun mengenai salah satu larik novelnya. Ia juga mengumpat kesal saat Oh Sehun mengatai jika novelnya itu tidak bermutu dan jelek.

 _Dia bukan manusia_

 _Dia alien yang tengah tersesat dibumi_

 _Dia alien paling idiot yang pernah kutemui_

 _Tuhan, kenapa ada manusia seperti dia_

 _Dan sialnya ia begitu mempesona_

Mempesona? Hey, kau masih sempat memuja laki-laki yang membuatmu seperti pembantu hari ini Xi Luhan. Kau bahkan memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja Xi Luhan. Apa kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Xi Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai Oh Sehun yang sempat terlintas tadi, membuat Sehun yang berbaring tidak jauh darinya merasa bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Luhan.

" apa kau sedang berusaha senam kepala nona Xi"

" hah?"

Luhan membeo. Ia hanya memandang Sehun berusaha meminta penjelasan hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah konyol Luhan yang sebenarnya berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya terhadap gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. Luhan bergegas meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruang tamu seketika mendapati tatapan Sehun yang menurutnya begitu mengerikan dan 'sangat lapar'. Lapar dalam arti tertentu.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula seperti sebelumnya dimana Luhan dan Sehun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sehun dengan novel cinta ilik Luhan dan Luhan yang mengumpat kesal dengan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Oh Sehun. Hingga sebuah suara melengking memanggil nama Sehun membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Jun YooGyu, gadis yang kemarin mendatangi kediaman Oh Sehun. Gadis yang bagi Luhan memiliki nama panggilan gadis cabai. Gadis yang berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa lepas sekaligus berhasil membuat Luhan memerah padam menahan amarahnya. Luhan yang kebetulan masih bisa memandang Sehun dan Yoo Gyu dari dapur hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kesal.

 _'aku benar-benar akan mematahkan kakimu hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan jika kau menyentuh Oh Sehun dan novel cintaku'_

Zhaolin yang kebetulan tengah duduk bersantai didapur dengan ponsel ditangannya itu, hanya memandang Luhan ngeri. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan, tangan mungil milik saudara perempuannya tersebut baru saja merusak property rumah milik keluarga Oh. Ia ngin sekali mengingatkan mengenai hal tersebut namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak mau mendapat ocehan panjang lebar yang seharusnya didapat Oh Sehun. Ia melenggang pergi perlahan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

" Xi Zhaolin, kau mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Luhan

Pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai desisan bagi Zhaolin tersebut benar-benar membuat Zhaolin tidak bisa bergerak melangkah meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Ia perlahan berbalik dan berusaha menampakkan senyum hangatnya yang sekarang lebih dominan seperti orang tengah menahan sakit perut.

" ada apa noona?"

" ambilkan ponselku dikamar, sekarang juga"

Zhaolin melesat pergi kekamar Luhan mengambil ponsel milik saudara perempuannya tersebut sebelum dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya berdiri bersandar ditembok dapur memandang Sehun yang tengah berbincang dengan Yoo Gyu.

.

.

.

" hahaha..kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Kapan kau memiliki seorang kekasih jika kau masih berpikir seperti anak-anak"

Yoo Gyu masih terus saja tertawa akan pembicaraan Sehun yang menyangkut masalah cinta. Gadis blonde tersebut mengabaikan LUhan yang datang membawa minuman untuknya dan Sehun, membuat amarah Luhan semakin tidak tertahankan. Ia meletakkan gelas yang berisikan jus Jeruk tersebut sedikit menghentak, membuat benturan kaca gelas dengan kaca meja terdengar keras oleh dua manusia yang ada didepannya ini. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan yang sekarang ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" pesanan kalian sudah sampai" ucap Luhan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sehun yang jelas-jelas diarahkan kepadanya.

" kau tidak perlu mengantarnya jika kau tidak sudi, Luhan"

" oh ya, baiklah aku akan mengembalikannya ke dapur. Jika kalian haus silahkan mengambil sendiri air jeruk ini di lemari pendingin"

Luhan bergegas mengambil Jus jeruk tersebut dan berniat mengembalikannya ke dapur, namun pergerakan tangannya tertahan oleh sentakan keras tangan Sehun yang membuat tangan Luhan sedikit membentur kerasnya meja. Luhan meringis pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah didepan Oh Sehun.

" kau_"

" Luhan, ayo kita pergi_oh Yoo Gyu, kau ada disini" ujar Jongin yang baru saja menerobos masuk kedalam rumah membuat Sehun semakin geram akan kedatangan Jongin kerumahnya.

" eum..Jongin- _ah,_ ne aku disini. Aku baru saja sampai disini"

Yoo Gyu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan canggung. Canggung mengingat bahwa Jongin adalah mantan kekasihnya yang mencampakkannya karena sifat _borosnya_ , boros dalam arti lain. Jongin beranjak mendekati Luhan seketika melihat tangan Luhan sedikit memerah.

" apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Kenapa memerah seperti ini" Tanya Jongin tidak sabaran

Laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap yang tidak lain adalah Jongin tersebut, meraih nampan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kemudian ia membawa Luhan ke dapur dan menyuruh gadis tersebut duduk disana sementara dirinya mencari obat yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit Luhan. Disaat itulah Sehun baru menyadari jika dirinya baru saja menyakiti gadis yang selama ini merawatnya. Jongin membalut tangan Luhan dengan begitu hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak menyakiti gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

" sebaiknya kita ikut pergi bersama Baekhyun hyung kerumah Chanyeol hyung" ujar Jongin

" kenapa Baekhyun kerumah Chanyeol?"

" katanya hari ini Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sedang berusaha untuk belajar memasak bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Mereka baru saja mendaftar untuk mengikuti kompetisi memasak dengan hadiah pergi liburan di pulau Jeju"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Jongin mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti kompetisi memasak. Ia beranjak mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Jongin keluar. Melewati Sehun yang terang-terangan tengah menatap tajam Jongin yang membawa Luhan keluar. Amarahnya semakin tak tertahankan saat ia melihat senyum kemenangan Jongin yang sengaja diperlihatkan padanya.

 _' kau kalah Oh Sehun'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Teriakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ia dengar semenjak memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Byun membuatnya meyakini dengan keadaan dapur yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai dapur lagi. Suara Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan kue benar-benar memekakkan telinga belum lagi teriakan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantunya memindahkan kue yang sudah matang ke wadah yang bersih membuat keadaan dapur terlihat seperti kapal si bajak laut yang siap merampok. Tepung berceceran dimana-mana mengotori lantai yang bersih dengan beberapa cream yang melekat pipi kanan kiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendominasi dapur ini sebagai kapal perampok dan berhasil membuat Luhan menganga dengan lebarnya.

" woy Luhan, kau sudah datang. Hari ini kau jadi taster kami dalam belajar membuat roti" teriak Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Luhan tersadar.

" taster? Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa kalian ini sedang belajar memasak atau hanya ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanak dengan bermain seperti ini" jawab Luhan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatannya

" hah?"

" kalian lebih mirip seperti para anggota bajak laut yang siap merampok" ucap Luhan polos.

Ok, cukup sudah bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk mendengar ucapan Luhan sebelum mereka lepas kendali dan menceramahi Luhan yang pastinya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Mereka mengabaikan Luhan yang sekarang ini tengah berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo-ah kau seperti ibu rumah tangga yang tengah mengawasi anak-anaknya sedang bermain lumpur" ucap Luhan polos

" oh ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Luhan baru saja. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan baru saja. Jika dipikir-pikir ia seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengawasi kedua anaknya sedang bermain lumpur, sementara Jongin seperti seorang ayah yang hanya memperingatkan kepada mereka untuk berhati-hati. Ini konyol namun inilah faktanya. Laki-aki bermata bulat tersebut semakin menambah volume suara tawanya seketika mendengar serentetan kalimat Luhan yang menyatakan jika Baekhyun seperti seorang tawanan bajak laut yang jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol sang kapten. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan jika saja Baekhyun mengetahui hal tersebut.

" oh ya dimana Sehun? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Luhan mendengus kesal

" cih, sehari saja kita tidak membicarakan dia. Itu sangat berisik ditelingaku"

" hei, tidak biasanya kau mendadak kesal seperti ini jika sedang membahas Oh Sehun. Kau ada masalah dengannya hari ini?"

" yah masalah dengan Yoo Gyu, hyung" sahut Jongin.

Jongin beranjak duduk disamping Luhan, mengambil sebutir strawberry untuk dimakannya, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan. Ia sejenak berdiam sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" Yoo Gyu datang kerumah Sehun dan kudengar ia sudah dua hari ini datang kerumah Sehun" lanjutnya.

"Yoo Gyu mantan kekasihmu?"

" tentu saja. Kau piker siapa lagi kalau bukan dia hyung. Aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar sama seperti saat dia merayu Chanyeol hyung dulu"

" maksudmu merayu? Apa gadis cabai itu dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol?" kini Luhan mulai penasaran dengan pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" hmm, Yoo Gyu sangat menggilai Chanyeol hyung dulu dia selalu mengikuti kegiatan apa saja yang diikuti Chanyeol hyung dikampus. Tapi sayangnya saat Yoo Gyu menyatakan cintanya kepada Chanyeol hyung, dia hanya mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol hyung"

" kenapa Chanyeol menolak Yoo Gyu? Bukankah Yoo Gyu cantik"

" karena Chanyeol hyung bilang jika Byun Baekhyun lebih penting dibandingkan dengan dirinya"

Jongin menoleh kesamping kearah Luhan berada setelah dia tidak mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan seketika ia menoleh ia mendapati gadis tersebut hanya menatap datar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan seribu pemikiran konyol mengenai dua anak manusi yang berjenis kelamin sama tersebut.

" kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menikah saja"

" APA KAU BILANG?"

.

.

.

.

" Jongin- _ah_ bagaimana apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen Kim?"

"…"

" aku sudah menyelesaikannya baru saja. Apa kau besok memiliki waktu senggang?"

"…"

" tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mampir ke kedai ramen Ahjuma Kang besok"

"…."

" aku hanya ingin bertemu dengamu besok dan menghabiskan waktu sepulang dari kampus bersamamu"

"…."

" ok, baiklah akan aku anggap ini adalah kencan kedua kita Jongin"

"…."

" I love you too Jongin"

Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jongin setelah pembicaraan mereka mengenai pertemuan besok. Semenjak kejadian tempo hari yang lalu dimana Yoo Gyu datang kerumah dan sikap Sehun yang kelewat kasar kepadanya membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Oh Sehun sekaligus semakin dekat dengan Kim Jongin. Kedatangan Yoo Gyu membuat Oh Sehun melupakan keberadaan dirinya dirumah ini. Ia sering mendapati Oh Sehun sering mengacuhkannya juga. Ia memang diam namun ia tetap memperhatikan Oh Sehun. Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya dan meneriakkan nama Kim Jongin dengan keras membuat sosok yang sedaritadi berdiri didepan kamarnya marah. Sosok yang tidak lain Oh Sehun.

" aku akan berkencan besok Tuhan"

Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah gadis yang sekarang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Cantik dan mempesona tapi sayangnya ia hanya bisa melihat wajahnya disaat tidak ada keberadaaanya disekitar gadis tersebut. Sehun perlahan memasuki kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja berceloteh ria didalam kamar. Meremas rambutnya kasar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dinginnya lantai kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau, ia tidak bisa mencegah gadis itu untuk tidak pergi berkencan besok. Berkencan? Tuhan kata yang menggambarkan sebuah status tersebut terasa begitu menyesakkan saat ia mendengarnya. Berkencan dalam arti Luhan dan Kim Jongin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak adakah yang lebih menyakitkan daripada hal ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kesehariannya yng dipenuhi oleh wajah Luhan yang bersinar karena Jongin bukan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan saat Luhan tengah bercumbu dengan Jongin. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan menautkan jari jemari mereka. Ciuman panas akan sarat gairah yang terpendam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika…

" Tuhan, ini menyakitkan sekali"

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada raut kecemasan diwajah Oh Sehun hanya air matalah yang terlihat mengalir dengan mulusnya dan isakan lirih yang terdengar memilukan. Inilah Oh Sehun yang sedang menangis.

 _To Be Continue_


	7. Possible To Love you chapter 7

Possible To Love You chapter 7

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

" makanlah Sehun, sejak kemarin kau hanya mengaduk supnya" ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Sehun hanya tesenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

" ok, sudah saatnya aku dan Luhan harus pergi kencan hari ini. Kalian nikmati saja makan siangnya. Sehun-ah Jika Song sonsagim datang langsung hubungi aku, aku dan Luhan akan segera kembali ke kampus. Atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan pada Song sonsagim jika kami sedang ada urusan" ucap Jongin sebelum meninnggalkan kantin.

" hmm"

Dan sedetik kemudian Sehun meninggalkan tempat laknat yang membuat hatinya berkecambuk marah. Pergi bukan untuk membuntuti Jongin dan Luhan namun pergi untuk mencari pelampiasan. Ia berlari menuju lapangan basket. Berdiri ditengah lapangan basket, memandang kosong ring tersebut dan perlahan mengambil bola memasukkannya kedalam ring tersebut hingga tetesan air mulai mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya. Air keringantnya.

" kenapa semua yang bersangkutan tentang gadis itu begitu menyebalkan? Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Tuhan jika ini yang kau takdirkan untukku maka hentikanlah. Buanglah perasaan ini dari dalam hatiku Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin mengenal seorang wanita dan tidak ingin hidup dengan seorang wanita" keluh Sehun .

Ia terduduk, kepalanya tertunduk beusaha menahan air mata yang kapanpun siap dengan lancangnya meluncur membasahi pipinya. Ia bukan laki-laki cengeng, ia bukan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang akan menangis jika ditinggal ibunya. Ia adalah Oh Sehun dengan sifat angkuh dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Ia Oh Sehun yang tidak akan membiarkan benteng didalam dirinya runtuh seketika hanya karena seorang wanita. Ia Oh Sehun yang tidak ingin membuat wanita sakit hati dan dirinya sakit hati. Biarkan ia hanya memendam perasaan jatuh cinta jika ini dapat membuatnya kembali membaik.

" kenapa cinta serumit ini Tuhan"

" cinta memang rumit tetapi jika kau terus mengejarnya terus mencarinya kau akan tahu cinta yang sebenarnya"

Do Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bemata bulat itu menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Duduk dan memeluk lututnya sama halnya dengan Oh Sehun.

" cinta itu indah Sehun-ah, cinta memang rumit tetapi jika kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu cinta itu lebih indah dan mengejutkan dari apa yang kita pikirkan" lanjutnya.

" kau tidak tahu apa-apa hyung"

" Byun Baekhyun bukanlah kekasih Xi Luhan melainkan hanya sepupu jauhnya. Mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat karena sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Yah Itu sedikit info yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki hatimu"

"..."

Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Do Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan orang lain yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

" aku tahu jika kau menyukai Xi Luhan_"

" tidak aku tidak menyukai Xi Luhan"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar sanggahan Oh Sehun. Ia tahu jika adik yang berada satu tingkat dibawahnya ini tengah berbohong. Ia dapat memaklumi jika laki-laki yang disampingnya ini sulit untuk mengakui perasaannya.

" oh, ya. Baguslah setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menyaingi Jongin untuk menjadikan Xi Luhan miliknya"

Sontak Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Do Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kepastian. Kyungsoo membiarkannya, ia hanya menatap kosong bol-bola yang berserakan akibat Sehun baru saja. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya meminta sebuah kebenaran.

" aku lihat beberapa hari ini Jongin tengah dekat dengan Xi Luhan. Dimana ada Luhan disitu juga akan ada Jongin dan entah kenapa saat kulihat Jongin ia tampak benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Aku juga mendengar jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" …"

"Seharusnya kau bisa memiliki seseorang agar ada yang mau mendengarkanmu Oh Sehun"

" aku memiliki kalian"

" bukan kami, tapi orang yang lebih spesial dari kami dan lebih spesial dari seorang teman biasa Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang lebih mengerti dirimu dan selalu menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun"

" ibuku selalu ada untukku hyung"

" kau tidak selamanya akan hidup bersama orang tuamu. Kau akan memiliki seseorang yang akan kau prioritaskan dalam hidupmu kelak. Seseorang yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu kelak"

" ... "

" kau menyukai Luhan" ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

" tidak, aku tidak menyukainya hyung"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi sanggahan Oh Sehun. Laki-laki bermata bulat tersebut merangkul bahu Oh Sehun seolah-olah tengah memberikan Sehun sebuah kekuatan yang akan meyakinkan akan sebuah cinta.

" sampai kapan kau akan berbohong Oh Sehun. Jika kau terus membohongi dirimu maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan pernah memendam perasaanmu karena itu begitu menyakitkan Oh Sehun. Jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda dan pastinya sangatlah berharga, maka kejarlah dan jagalah. Semuanya tidak ada yang mustahil tanpa kau coba terlebih dahulu Oh Sehun"

" aku_"

" hari ini kau bisa membohongi dirimu Oh Sehun tapi kelak saat apa yang kau inginkan menjadi milik orang lain maka kau tidak akan bisa mengelak bahwa kau memang benar-benar menyesalinya"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang masih saja memikirkan semua perkataanya. Biarlah si kecil itu kesulitan, ia yakin jika Oh Sehun yang ia kenal bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

 _' aku tahu kau menyukai Xi Luhan, hanya saja kau terlalu takut untuk merasakan sakit Oh Sehun'_

.

.

.

.

" Oh, Sehun- _ah_ kau sudah pulang. Apa kau ingin makan?" tanya Luhan. Gadis itu langsung berdiri seketika melihat Sehun memasuki rumah.

" tidak.."

Sehun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri memandang kepergiannya. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini ditambah lagi dengan perasaannya yang membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

" apa kau ingin kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi? Jika kau mau aku akan menyiapkannya. Aku juga akan menyiapkan beberapa buah untuk menemanimu diper_"

" KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK XI LUHAN"

Luhan terdiam, ia terlalu terkejut dengan suara lantang Sehun yang meneriakinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sehun marah kepadanya. Tatapan matanya yang tampak selalu hangat kini hanya ada kemarahan yang terlihat. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki tersebut. Semenjak malam itu hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin merenggang. Jika dulu setiap pagi selalu sarapan bersama kini meja makan hanya tersisa Jungkook dan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun berubah seperti ini. Pertemuannya dikampus tidak membuat Oh Sehun mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Ia kerap sekali melihat Oh Sehun selalu mendatangi atap kampus dan berakhir berbaring disana. Ia berharap selamanya tidak akan seperti ini.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : D_

 _Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat murung? Apa kau ada masalah? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk membantumu Oh Sehun. Jika kau mau kau hanya perlu membalas pesanku dan letakkan diatas lokeru._

Sehun meletakkan kertas berwarna merah muda tersebut diatas ranjangnya sementara dirinya hanya berdiam diri, memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Ini baru hari ketiga ia mendiami Luhan namun sudah seperti satu tahun lamanya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika dirinya benar-benar _m_ merindukan semua kebersamaannya dengan Luhan. Ia merindukan moment sarapan dipagi harinya. Ia merindukan ucapan selamat tidur dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tetapi semua akan sirna jika ia melihat Luhan. Ia tidak membenci Luhan tetapi ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang mencintai Luhan. Mencintai? Yah mungkin disaat seperti ini kata itu pantas untuk mendiskripsikan perasaan Oh Sehun. Sejenak ia teringat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai perasaannya. Menyukai Xi Luhan? Mungkin saja terjadi mengingat ia tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis. Obsesi? Kemungkinan sedikit itu bisa saja terjadi, ia tidak bermaksud terobsesi dengan Xi Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membuang Xi Luhan hanya karena obsesinya mengenai gadis itu sudah hilang. Ia pernah berfikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luhan, tetapi ia selalu saja gagal jika sudah berada didekat Luhan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membisikkannya untuk tetap menjahui Luhan. Tidak, ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan menjadi milik orang lain. Sudah saatnya ia berubah, berubah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bangkit dan meraih kertas merah muda yang ia lempar tadi. Menuliskan serentetan kalimat, bermaksud untuk membalas pesan si pengirim berinisial D tersebut. Ia sudah yakin sebelum menulis surat ini, ia sudah menerima resiko yang harus ia tanggung nanti.

 _' aku tengah menyukai seorang gadis, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah gadis itu mencintaiku apa tidak'_

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin tampak begitu ramai, sama seperti biasa beberapa siswa masih saja berdiri utuk mengantri mengambil makanan mereka. Sama halnya Jongin dan Luhan yang berdiri dibarisan ke 4 dari depan. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka saling melemparkan senyuman dan beberapa lelucon ditengah-tengah antrian yang panjang. Tak ayal juga jika beberapa kali Jongin juga harus menerima beberapa pukulan dari Luhan yang baginya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata menatapnya tajam. Oh Sehun hanya bisa memendam amarahnya seketika melihat hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain diam dan memasang senyum palsu didepan teman-temannya. Teringat dengan surat yang ia balas kemarin ia jadi berniat untuk melihat balasan apa yang dituliskan si pengirim berinisial D. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan temannya dan melewati Luhan.

" ada apa dengan Oh Sehun?" tany Luhan

" mana ku tahu, bukannya kau satu rumah dengannya kenapa kau tidak tahu?" jawab Jongin.

Jongin dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat sendu. Ia kerap sekali melihat raut wajah sendu milik gadis yang ada disampingnya saat ini ketika mendengar nama Oh Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Luhan dan Oh Sehun belakangan ini hingga membuat gadis tersebut kerap sekali murung dan melamun. Ia juga sering melihat Luhan yang diam-diam memandang Oh Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Seolah-olah gadis tersebut tengah meminta sebuah penjelasan dari Oh Sehun. Ia juga kerap sekali melihat Oh Sehun yang selalu menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Xi Luhan, contohnya Chanyeol yang sering sekali mendapat amukan jika menyuruh Oh Sehun untuk menemui Luhan hanya untuk membicarakan praktikum mereka. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan jika Oh Sehun sedang membenci Xi Luhan tetapi akan lebih tepat jika Oh Sehun tengah menghindari Xi Luhan karena perasaan cemburu yang mulai dirasakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Jongin tersenyum miring mendapat fakta yang baru saja ia simpulkan. Ia jadi semakin gencar membuat temannya itu menahan cemburu. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama, melihat seorang Oh Sehun terbakar amarah emosi kecemburuan.

 _' sampi kapan kau akan bertahan seperti ini Oh Sehun'_

Sementara Oh Sehun, laki-laki berkeperawakan tinggi dan putih tersebut. Tengah berdiri didepan lokernya. Membaca serentetan kalimat yang dibalas oleh si pengirim berinisial D.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _From : D_

 _Kau menyukai seorang gadis? Wow ini adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seisi kampus tahu jika seorang Oh Sehun yang notabennya seorang laki-laki yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya ternyata juga masih menyukai seorang gadis. Ok, maafkan aku yang sudah berbicara lancang padamu. Sebaiknya kau berbicara padanya, katakan pada gadis tersebut mengenai perasaanmu. Apapun yang terjadi setidaknya kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu Sehun-ah. Kau tidak akan terlihat murung lagi Oh Sehun. Apa kau tidak menyadari keanehanmu itu membuat sekelilingmu merasa khawatir Sehun-ah. Cobalah terbuka jangan dipendam sendiri. Aku yakin orang-orang disekitarmu mau mendengarkanmu. Jika kau berfikir mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, kau salah besar. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu tetapi mereka memahaminya betul. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Kim Jongin._

Kim Jongin Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongin. Kenapa nama itu begitu familiar dikampusnya. Apa karena predikatnya sebagai seorang penakhluk wanita? Tidak bisakah sehari tanpa Kim Jongin? Ia sudah muak mendengar nama tersebut. Ia ingin menjauh dari nama tersebut dan seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi itu Jongin salah satu sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan begitu brengsek bagi dirinya. Kadang kala ia sangat menyukai moment bersama laki-laki berkulit hitam tersebut namun kadang kala ia juga mempunyai niatan untuk mengenyahkan makhluk tersebut dari pandangannya dan tentu saja juga dari hadapan gadis yang ia sukai. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan hal itu? Ia hanya akan mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari para penggemarnya dan tentu saja KEKASIH lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut. Kenapa Kim Jongin selalu beruntung jika berurusan dengan wanita? Kenapa Kim Jongin lebih tampan darinya hingga berhasil membuat Luhan terpesona olehnya?. Oh Sehun terlihat begitu konyol sekarang. Ia secara tidak langsung baru saja menyesali akan ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin. Iri dengan apa saja yang dimiliki laki-laki berkulit gelap tersebut. Namun setidaknya kulitnya masih lebih putih dari Kim Jongin.

Hey, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun Oh Sehun. Kulit putih ataupun gelap tidak akan mempengaruhi sebuah kata cinta.

Cinta cinta dan cinta. Cinta itu bulshit. Kata-kata yang hanya akan membuat semua orang kesakitan seperti dirinya saat ini. Ingat Oh Sehun kau sakit hati karena tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu terhadap gadis yang kau sukai bukan karena patah hati karena ditolak seorang gadis. Ditolak? kau bahkan belum mengekspresikan perasaanmu Oh Sehun.

 _Kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang pengecut Oh Sehun._

 _Kau tidak lebih keren dari seorang Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun._

 _Kau hanya berani bersembunyi dibalik sifat dinginmu itu karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu._

 _Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak bertanggung jawab saat membuat gadis kecil menangis._

Tanpa sadar ia sudah duduk bersimpuh memegang kertas merah muda tersebut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya dan menahan seluruh amarahnya. Suara-suara yang membuatnya takut terus tergiang didalam pikirannya, menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Keadaan sekitarnya yang hening membuat sedikit isakan tangisnya terdengar. Seorang Oh Sehun tengah menangis dan ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Ia beranjak berdiri, meraih bolpoin dan menuliskan beberapa kata untuk membalas surat berinisial D tersebut.

 _" jika kau memiliki waktu, datanglah ke atap gedung pukul 3 sore. Aku menunggumu"_

 _To Be Continue_


	8. Possible To Love you chapter 8 end

Possible To Love You chapter 8

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : romance, marriage life, comedy

Rated : M

Warning : PG 17+ Hindarkan dari jangkauan lansia. Jangan coba-coba untuk mempraktekkannya cukup mempelajarinya. Bila gairah berlanjut hubungi psikiater terdekat.

Langit senja disore hari dengan semilir angin, membuat Sehun betah berlama-lama berbaring diatsa atap gedung. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya ia berbaring disini menunggu gadis berinisial D untuk datang menemui. Sejak awal ia sudah ragu mengenai kedatangan gadis berinisial D tersebut untuk menemuinya. Ia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menemui seseorang yang terang-terangan mengagumi dirinya, sementara orang tersebut mungkin saja akan merasa gugup untuk menemui dirinya. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dari atap gedung. Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Selepas kepergiannya sosok gadis mungil muncul setelah sekian lama menatap Sehun dibalik tembok pembatas. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama diatas atap gedung ini bahkan sebelum Sehun datang dan berbaring disini. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk menemui Oh Sehun. Ia beranjak duduk ditempat dimana Sehun berbaring. Memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa helaian rambutnya. Andai saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Oh Sehun, ia akin jika sekarang ini ia sudah mengetahui apa penyebab Sehun kian berubah. Namun jika mengingat kelakuan Sehun yang terus menghindarinya membuatnya juga sedikit ragu jika Sehun akan dengan mudahnya menceritakan masalahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menundukkan kepalanya membuat beberapa heaian rambutnya terjuntai kebawah.

" apa kau gadis yang berinisial D?"

Gadis tersebut menegang mendengar suara yang taka sing baginya. Suara yang selama ini membuatnya uring-uringan. Ia ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan Oh Sehun disini dan tidak mau jika laki-laki tersebut tahu siapa dirinya.

" benar, kau gadis berinisial D. kau juga membawa surat merah muda itu, kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku?"

Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis yang sekarang ini tengah menatap kertas merah muda yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Deru nafasnya semakin meningkat seketika mendengar derap langkah Sehun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Kepalanya mendongak secara spontan ketika Sehun menarik kertas merah muda yang ia genggam. Membuat Sehun siapa gadis tersebut

" Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

Keadaan begitu hening setelah Sehun mengetahui gadis berinisial D tersebut tidak lain adalah Luhan sendiri. Mereka duduk dalam diam seolah enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sempat dirundingkan meskipun hanya melalui surat cinta. Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk disampingnya yang terus menunduk. Gadis tersebut terlihat gugup, terlihat dari jemarinya yang sedaritadi terus terkait dan berkeringat, berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang terlihat begitu menikmati suasana keheningan ini. Ia meraih minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan berharap jika minuman tersebut dapat meredakan kegugupan Luhan.

" minumlah. Kau terlihat begitu gugup" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng tersebut.

Mulanya Luhan ragu untuk menerima minuman kaleng peberian dari Sehun. Ragu bukan karena ia takut jika Sehun mencampurkan sesuatu di minuman kaleng tersebut melainkan ia sendiri yang tidak berani untuk menatap mata Oh Sehun saat mengatakan kata terimakasih nanti. Luhan mengambilnya dengan cepat dan lekas meneguknya tanpa jeda membuat Sehun sedit tertwa melihat betapa lucunya Luhan saat sedang gugup.

" jadi kau yang selama ini mengirimiku surat cinta" ujar Sehun namun pasti.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Xi Luhan. Gadis tersebut masih saja diam tanpa berniat membalas lontaran perkataan dari Oh Sehun.

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu kunci lokerku? Aku sudah sering menggantinya yang baru. Apa kau memiliki kunci cadangan milikku?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Oh Sehun. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang sekarang ini tengah menatap langit senja.

" aku datang kesini karena memiliki janji dengan seorang gadis. Aku memintanya datang menemuiku untuk memberiku sarang mengenai gadis yang kucintai"

" …."

" dan itu kau Xi Luhan"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha untuk mentralkan ke gugupannya dan berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang kapanpun bisa saja meledak karena perkataan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku menyukai seorang gadis kan? Tapi akau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya"

" kau menyukai seorang gadis? Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau mencintai seorang gadis"

" yah aku memang menyukai seorang gadis. Mungkin dia cinta pertamaku. Dia cantik, lucu, menggemaskan dan yang membuatku menyukainya dia adalah gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apapun mengenai perkataan Sehun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahnya mendadak kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai tanggapan Sehun. Namun sekarang ini yang ia rasakan adalah sakit hati.

" dia datang dalam hidupku secara tiba-tiba. Dia cinta pertamaku mungkin"

Sehun tertawa renyah dengan pembicaraannya sendiri mengabaikan keadaan Luhan yang kian merasa semakin lemah setiap mendengar untaian kata yang dilontarkan Oh Sehun.

" dia gadis yang kutemukan dibawah pohong ketika aku sedang bersantai dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Disaat itulah aku berfikir dia adalah gadis yang cantik"

" lalu kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya saja"

" karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Ada perasaan marah dan tak tersampaikan ketika Luhan menatap mata indah Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan betapa marahnya Sehun sekarang ini.

" kenapa? Kau hanya perlu mengucapkannya saja bukankah itu mudah"

Kau mengatakan hal itu mudah untuk kulakukan. Jka kau menjadi diriku apa yang akankau lakukan jika seseorang yang kau sukai tengah dekat dengan orang lain"

" aku akan tetap mengejarnya"

" dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Apa ini cara yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

" …"

" kau tahu akau benar-benar mencintainya. Hingga aku menjadi berubah lebih dingin karenanya. Ia meninggalkanku karena laki-laki lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyukai laki-laki yang tidak lebih keren dariku. Dia begitu berharga dimataku dan aku berjanji untuk menjadikannya milikku"

Cukup sudah semua perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Ia tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya untuk tidak turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Oh Sehun sebelum meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut.

" aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Kau berteriak tepat didepan wajahku karena tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau sukai dan melampiaskannya kepadaku. Kau piker aku apa hah"

Sehun terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat seorang gadis menangis secara tiba-tiba didepannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang tengah mengusap kasar air mata yang dengan begitu sialannya jatuh kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya.

" aku mencintainya"

" yah katakan terus didepanku Oh Sehun berteriaklah sesukamu dan katakan pada seluruh dunia jika kau mencintai gadis itu"

Isakan Luhan semakin terdengar keras oleh Oh Sehun. Ia segera menarik tubuh Luhan dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak tadi, bibir mungil ini tenggelam didalam lipatan miliknya. Melumatnya dengan lembut, mencecap seluruh permukaan bibir Luhan, mencoba untuk merasakan sensasi lebih. Luhan diam, ia diam bukan karena terkejut melainkan ia diam karena tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatnya sedikit lega hanya dengan ciuman Sehun. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan merasakan pelukan posesif Sehun terhadap tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beranjak pergi.

" aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

Tuan Oh beserta istrinya baru saja sampai dirumahnya setelah 15 menit perjalanannya dari bandara. Nyonya Oh menatap rumahnya yang begitu sepi, tidak biasanya saat ia pulang rumah menjadi sepi seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan mendapati Jungkook yang bermain PSP dan Sehun yang mengotak-atik ponsel sambil berbaring diruang tamu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri didepan pintu, Ny. Oh beranjak mengikuti suaminya menuju kamar dan membereskan kembali perlengkapan yang sempat ia bawa saat pergi ke Beijing.

Sehun tampak baru saja muncul dari balik pintu rumah. Membukanya dan menutupnya dengan kasar, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung ayahnya. Ia menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan keras seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Tidak beberapa lama ia dapat mendengar gesekan daun pintu dengan lantai yang berasal dari kamar yang ada didepannya, kamar Luhan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu, menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbawa emosi yang akan membuatnya kembali menangis. Ia menyesal karena tindakannya mencium Luhan diatas atap gedung tadi. Ia yakin sekali jika Luhan sekarang ini begitu membencinya ditambah lagi kelakuannya belakangan ini yang terang-terangan tengah menghindari gadis tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia tidak berniat untuk menjahui gadis tersebut, ia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya terhadap gadis tersebut semakin meningkat dan membuatnya bertindak egois. Tindakannya yang mencium Luhan secara tiba-tiba tersebut hanyalah sebagai bentuk perasaannya terhadap Luhan tidak lebih dari itu. Dikeheningan ini ia dapat mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah meneriakkan namanya. Suara yang diiringi isakan tangis milik Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia mendatangi Luhan dan memeluknya, memberikan ketenangan dan pelukan hangatnya. Ia tahu ia salah tapi apa salahnya jika ia berharap agar Luhan mau menerima kedatangannya. Sehun melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin mungkin akan sedikit menenangkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Bibir tipis merah muda tersebut terus saja terkatup setiap kali mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Sehun yang terang-terangan tengah menatapnya ditengah keramaian makan malam ini. Luhan begitu sibuk tertawa bersama Ny. Oh dan Tn. Oh mengenai cerita pengalaman mereka saat mereka sedang di Beijing. Ia tertawa seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya dan menganggap semua apa yang terjadi tadi siang dan khususnya bersama Oh Sehun tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak pernah ada. Terdengar mustahil memang, ia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya melupakan semua apa yang terjadi dirumah ini dan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun namun itulah yang harus ia lakukan, melupakannya. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menghapus semua yang bersangkutan dengan Oh Sehun semenjak ia mendengar seluruh perkataan Oh Sehun bahwa laki-laki tersebut memiliki gadis yang disukai, gadis yang mungkin lebih baik dibanding dirinya.

" oh ya Luhan, apa kau masih mau tinggal disini bersama kami dan tentunya bersama adikmu juga?" Tanya Ny. Oh penuh harap. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap Luhan dengan raut memohon, berharap jika gadis cantik yang ada didepannya ini mau menerima tawarannya.

" maafkan aku bibi, aku rasa tinggal dirumah sendiri akan lebih baik. Lagipula aku dan adikku juga harus merawat rumah seperti apa yang dikatan ayah dan ibu. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa tinggal satu atap" Luhan tersenyum selesai menjawab pertanyaan NY. Oh

" ah begitu. Lalu kapan kau akan pindah lagi Luhan- _ah"_

" besok bibi, aku tadi sudah membereskan semua pakaianku saat melihat bibi dan paman pulang"

Dan sepeninggalan perkataan Luhan itu Sehun meninggalkan meja makan tanpa meninggalkan pembicaraan apapun. Berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ditebalnya selimut. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan semua orang yang masih berada dibawah. Sekarang ini yang ia inginkan hanya sebuah ketenangan. Ketenangan untuk menenangkan dari rasa keterkejutannya. Ia belum siap untuk melihat gadis tersebut meninggalkan rumah. Meskipun hanya dua minggu waktu yang bisa dikatakan singkat tersebut membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia benar-benar menginginkan Luhan untuk terus berada disekitarnya, berada dalam jarak pandangnya dan terus berada disampingnya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 dini hari, Sehun beranjak ke dapur berniat untuk mengambil air minum. Langkahnya terhenti seketika mendapati Luhan juga tengah menatapnya dengan keterkejutannya. Namun tidak lama Luhan melanjutkan jalannya memasuki kamarnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik kebelakang dan membentur dada bidang Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun tengah memeluknya.

" maafkan aku" ucap Sehun menyesal

Tidak ada balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Hingga tidak beberapa lama ia merasakan sentakan hebat tangan Luhan pada tubuhnya yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan. Merasa kesal ia menarik paksa Luhan kekamarnya. Menguncinya dan membiarkan Luhan ketakutan saat melihatnya tengah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Keluarkan aku dari kamar ini Oh Sehun"

" tidak akan Xi Luhan. Malam ini dan sekarang ini kau harus menjadi miikku. Milikku selamanya"

" aku membencimu Oh Sehun"

Dan sedetik kemudian Luhan dapat merasakan lumatan kasar pada mulutnya yang disebabkan Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk meronta, melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang sekaang ini tengah memeluknya posesif. Memukulnya dengan keras saat Sehun medorongnya diatas ranjang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apalagi untuk menjahui Sehun apalagi setelah ia merasakan sentakan keras saat Sehunn merobek pakaiannya.

" aku mencintaimu"

" aku membencimu Oh Sehun"

" aku tidak peduli kau akan beranggapan apa, mala ini kau akan tetap menjadi milikku"

Selpas perkataan Sehun semuanya terjdi. Jeritan suSehun membuat mala mini ara Luhan yang mendominasi kamar Sehun membuat malam ini terasa begitu panjang.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari tampak tengah menembus helain tirai dikamar bernuansa abu-abu maskulin tersebut, tidak membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Luhan dan Sehun masih saja betah bergumul dibawah selimut tebalnya. Luhan menggeliat pelan, menaruh telapak tangannya diatas wajah Sehun membuat laki-laki tersebut membuka matanya. Ia hamper saja meneriaki Luhan namun terdahului teriakan dua orang paruh baya yang tengah memergokinya tidur bersama Luhan.

" ya TUHAN KALIAN HARUS SEGERA MENIKAH"

Dan selepas perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Ny. Oh mereka beranjak mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Menyetujui semua keputusan Ny. Oh untuk menikah meskipun masih ada sedikit cekcok dengan Luhan. Dan disinilah mereka di dalam gereja yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam memandang para tamu yang sibuk menghampiri ibu mertuanya tersebut. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sementara Sehun menghampiri teman-temannya lebih tepatnya menghampiri Kim Jongin.

" aku menang Jo" ucap Sehun dengan datarnya

" kau dari awal memang menang Oh Sehun, yah meskipun sedikit bantuanku"

Laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap tersebut membalas senyum Sehun yang dilontarkan padanya,membuat Sehuns sedikit tercengang akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jongin.

" aku senang jika kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau mau Sehun"

" kau_"

" aku tahu, kau selama ini mengiraku memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman kepada Luhan. Tapi percayalah aku hanya memanfaatkan gadismu untuk menologmu dari rasa takut"

"…"

" aku tahu jika beberapa hari ini aku membuatmu kesal san harus menahan emosi setiap melihatku bersama Luhan, tapi hanay itulah yang kulakukan untuk membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu"

" jadi kau selama ini tidak_"

" tentu tidak Sehun- _ah_ aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menyukai Luhan. Lagipula dia bukan type ku. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih pendek, mungil dan tentunya cerewet seperti dia. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding type gadisku"

" apa kau bilang Kim Jongin" Luhan menarik keras telinga Jongin dari belakang hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut merengek minta ampun

" aw..aw lepaskan telingaku Luhan. Ini sakit sekali"

" kau mengataiku dengan kurang ajarnya seperti itu Kim Jo"

" baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf. Tolong lepaskan aku"

Luhan melepaskan taangannya dan beranjak mengapit tangan Sehun yang sekarang sudah berstatus suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melemparkan senyuman tulusnya sebelum menatap Jongin kembali.

" aku senang melihat kalian bahagia. Aku minta maaf jika kelakuanku selama ini membuatmu marah Sehun-ah"

" aku yang seharusnya yang mengucapkan kata maaf itu dan terimakasih atas semua kelakuanmu yang membuatku sadar dan Kyungsoo hyung yang sudah membuatku bangkit"

Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri diantara mereka ikut tersenyum dan membalas Sehun dengan hanya anggukan kepalanya.

" oh ya dimana Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun

" mereka ada disana, mencicipi semua hidangan disini. Mereka bilang untuk tambahan menu lomba memasak yang akan diikuti mereka minggu depan" jawab kyungsoo sambil menujuk kearah Baekyun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan tersebut. Sehun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan dan menautkan bibir mereka. Inilah kisah yang ia inginkan. Kisah yang akan menemaninya hingga menuai kelak dan tentunya bersama orang yang ia cintai, Xi Luhan istrinya.

Happy Ending


End file.
